Blind
by Anniiee
Summary: Ketika kau tak tahu lagi kemana harus melangkah, aku ingin menjadi mata bagimu. Tangan dan seluruh tubuhku kuberikan padamu. Karena sejak awal, kau sudah memiliki hatiku./Karena suatu hal, Sasuke terpaksa menjadi pelayan Yamanaka Ino.
1. Your Eyes Your Heart

**Ketika kau tak tahu lagi kemana harus melangkah, aku ingin menjadi mata bagimu. Tangan dan seluruh tubuhku kuberikan padamu. Karena sejak awal, kau sudah memiliki hatiku**

**Declaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : Blind**

**Enjoy**

Pemuda itu berdiri di depan calon majikannya. Perusahaan yang begitu dielu-elukan ayahnya tengah berada dalam guncangan. Beberapa 'orang' di dalamnya korup dalam jumlah yang tak bisa dikatakan sedikit. Sebisa mungkin berita tak mengenakkan ini tidak sampai media. Itulah mengapa, Fugaku, selaku direktur perusahaan dan juga ayah pemuda itu terpaksa mempekerjakan anaknya pada rekan kerjanya.

Inoichi, dengan adanya peristiwa tak mengenakkan dalam tubuh Uchiha Corp itu, otomatis menduduki posisi sebagai pemegang saham terbesar. Di samping ia yang tak bisa tinggal diam saja menyaksikan pertarungan dalam tubuh perusahaan itu, putrinya, Ino, mengalami kebutaan sejak berusia delapan tahun, tidak bisa ia biarkan begitu saja pada tangan yang salah. Ia sengaja tak menyewa pembantu atau pengasuh atau tutor bagi putrinya. Ia ingin putrinya berada di tangan yang tepat selama musibah itu menimpa penglihatan putrinya.

Lima tahun lalu, adik perempuannya melahirkan seorang anak. Dengan terpaksa, Inoichi mengambil putrinya dan menyerahkannya ke tangan orang lain, keluarga Nara. Dan tiga tahun adalah waktu yang cukup bagi Inoichi untuk merasa tidak enak menitipkan anaknya pada orang lain, walaupun itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri yang dengan senang hati membantu. Akhirnya, di sisa dua tahun terakhir ini, ia hanya bisa meninggalkan putrinya di rumah. Dengan uangnya, ia membeli berbagai barang yang setidaknya mampu menghibur putrinya dalam kesendirian. Tidak ada seorang ibu dan dia tak ingin orang lain menempati posisi itu bagi putrinya. Baginya dan bagi Ino, seorang ibu tetaplah satu, yang telah meninggalkan mereka pergi ke tempat yang lebih baik.

Dan yang membuat Inoichi bangga serta menyesal di saat bersamaan adalah tak sekalipun gadisnya itu mengeluh akan keadaannya. Ino selalu berusaha tegar, membuat Inoichi menyesal karena tak bisa menemani putrinya itu sepanjang waktu. Hanya empat jam sehari (setelah dikurangi waktu tidur) menemani putrinya dan baginya itu jauh dari kata 'cukup'.

Dan sekarang, serasa ia harus bersujud syukur dengan adanya gangguan dalam perusahaan dimana ia menaruh sahamnya. Putra bungsu Uchiha Fugaku terpaksa menjadi teman sekaligus pembantu bagi putrinya. Ia sama sekali tak menganggap pemuda berumur sembilan belas tahun itu, satu tahun lebih tua dari putrinya, sebagai pembantu. Ia hanya ingin pemuda itu menemani putrinya dalam kesendiriannya, walaupun ia tak mengatakannya terang-terangan.

Akhirnya, perjanjian disepakati. Mulai hari ini, Uchiha Sasuke adalah pelayan khusus serta teman bagi Yamanaka Ino. Dan Yamanaka Inoichi akan membantu Uchiha Fugaku mengembalikan kestabilan perusahaan.

"Ini tidak akan lama. Ayah janji," kata Fugaku pada putranya yang hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan kecil.

"Jaga Ino baik-baik ya?" pinta Inoichi dengan senyum tulusnya. Ia sangat berharap akan hal ini. Semoga sesuatu yang baik akan terjadi. Rencana mereka berjalan lancar itu sudah cukup.

Dan kedua orang tua itupun pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke di hari pertamanya bekerja.

Seorang gadis berbalut pakaian terusan panjang selutut berwarna ungu keluar dari balik dinding penghubung ruang tamu dengan ruangan lain di rumah itu. Ia berjalan pelan dengan lihai seolah tak ada keluhan buta pada matanya. Mungkin karena ini rumahnya sendiri, makanya Ino hafal di setiap langkahnya.

Gadis itu berdiri tepat tiga meter di depan Sasuke yang tengah duduk di salah satu sofa di ruangan itu. "Uchiha-san, senang bertemu dengan Anda."

Sebagai orang yang sama sekali tak ada gangguan penglihatan, Sasuke dibuat kagum dengan sikap gadis itu. Ino seolah tahu benar dimana posisinya duduk dan gadis itu tepat membungkuk ke arahnya. Kalau saja Sasuke tak tahu bahwa gadis itu buta, tentu ia akan menganggap Ino sehat-sehat saja. Mungkinkah gadis itu sudah berlatih sebelum berhadapan langsung dengannya?

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah?" pertanyaan itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia pun segera berdiri dan membungkuk sekilas.

"Tidak, tidak ada."

Ino tersenyum kecil. "Syukurlah."

Baru kali ini Sasuke berhadapan langsung dengan tuna netra. Ternyata memang seperti dalam tayangan tv pada umumnya, bola mata itu terlihat kosong. Redup, tak terlihat ada cahaya sedikitpun. Walaupun iris matanya adalah onyx yang paling kelam pun, tak bisa menandingi kekosongan di bola mata blue-sky itu. Benarkah hal itu karena ketidakmampuan gadis itu melihat atau karena refleksi kekosongan dari hatinya?

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia tak bisa membedakannya.

Dan baru kali ini ia bertemu putri Yamanaka itu. Gosip yang beredar di kantor semua benar. Bahkan, sempat ia dengar juga beberapa 'orang' ingin memanfaatkan kondisi fisik Ino demi mendapatkan saham sang ayah. Pasti berat bila sampai gadis itu mengetahui kenyataan ini. Ia bisa paham dengan tindakan Inoichi yang over-protective itu.

Seorang gadis cantik yang tak tahu apa-apa, yang kehilangan penglihatannya di umur yang masih dini. Sasuke tak bisa membayangkan bila dirinya berada di posisi Ino.

"Bukankah lebih baik Uchiha-san mengenal‒"

"Sasuke."

"Maaf?"

"Panggil aku Sasuke!"

Ino mengangguk dan tersenyum sekilas. "Baiklah. Sasuke, bukankah lebih baik kau tahu seluk beluk rumah ini lebih dulu?"

Dan pembicaraan pun berubah informal.

"Hn."

Ino berbalik dan Sasuke mengikutinya di belakang. Gadis itu tetap berjalan santai. Tak ada rabaan tangan yang biasa dilakukan orang buta umumnya. Membuatnya menjadi bertanya-tanya.

"Ini adalah dapur. Kau pasti tahu karena banyak alat-alat memasak di tempat ini. Ada sebuah pintu di salah satu sudut ruangan ini. Pintu itu menuju halaman belakang rumah ini."

Mereka kembali berjalan dengan Ino yang masih memimpin. "Ini adalah ruang santai, ruang keluarga, terserah apa itu namanya. Aku dan ayah selalu bermain di sini. Bahkan ini sudah menjadi kamarku yang kedua." Ino tersenyum untuk yang kali ini.

Sasuke mengangguk paham. Ruangan ini memang terkesan seperti kamar. Hanya saja untuk disebut suatu kamar tidaklah pas melihat ruangan ini sangat luas dan ada di tengah-tengah rumah, banyak pintu penghubung ke ruangan lain dimana pintu-pintu itu tidak ada daun pintunya sama sekali. Bila menengok ke kanan, ia akan menemukan sedikit isi ruang tamu dan di sampingnya posisi dapur. Bila ia menatap depan, akan ada tv, stereo, dan macam-macam benda elektronik serta boneka yang bertebaran ke sana kemari di atas karpet yang begitu lebar. Ada sebuah sofa panjang di tengah-tengah. Dan bila ia menengok ke kiri, ada berbagai pintu-pintu yang tertutup.

"Ruangan paling pinggir itu adalah kamarku." Ino menunjuk ruangan berpintu itu. "Di sampingnya adalah kamar ayah, di sebelahnya lagi adalah lorong menuju kamar mandi. Dan di belakangmu adalah kamar tamu. Ayah sengaja tidak menjadikan rumah ini dua lantai karena keadaanku."

Sasuke lantas menatap Ino, mengamati ekspresi yang mungkin muncul dari gadis itu begitu menceritakan keadaan fisiknya.

Namun, dugaannya salah. Gadis itu tetap mengangkat kepalanya seperti biasa. Tidak ada ekspresi sedih, kepalanya tidak menunduk yang menandakan kalimat barusan menusuk hati gadis itu. Mungkin karena sudah sepuluh tahun Ino tidak bisa melihat, membuat gadis itu tak lagi terpengaruh kata-kata menyakitkan itu.

Ino berbalik, tepat menghadap Sasuke yang sedari tadi ada di belakangnya. "Kau bisa tidur di kamar tamu bila ingin menginap. Bagaimana perjanjianmu dengan ayahku?"

"Aku harus menginap."

Senyum menghiasi bibir Ino. Walaupun manik mata Ino menunjukkan kekosongan, Sasuke tahu Ino merasa senang. Tidak heran, gadis itu hampir dua tahun tinggal sendiri di rumah ini ketika ayahnya bekerja.

"Begitukah? Kau tidak keberatan?"

Keberatan? Sebenarnya, ia keberatan. Tentu saja. Siapa juga yang mau menjadi pelayan di umur dimana ia harusnya bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya.

Mungkin karena bujukan sang ayah yang membuatnya mengatakan 'ya' dengan perjanjian itu. Bujukan bahwa ia akan menjadi pewaris perusahaannya nanti, bujukan bahwa ia bisa sedikit bebas dari bisingnya suara teman-temannya, dan bujukan bahwa Itachi takkan lagi mengganggunya. Yah, bukan rahasia keluarga kalau kedua Uchiha bersaudara itu tak pernah akur, padahal dulunya Sasuke selalu nempel pada Itachi. Dan itu bukan suatu hal penting yang harus dibahas di cerita ini. #plak#

Sasuke menghela nafas, mungkin ia akan merindukan kejahilan kakaknya nanti.

"Tidak. Aku tidak keberatan."

Ino membungkuk sekali lagi. "Aku ingin minta maaf lebih dulu. Maaf kalau nanti aku merepotkanmu."

"Hn. Anggap saja aku sebagai pelayan. Itu sudah tugasku."

Ino mengangguk. "Apa kau haus? Akan kuambilkan minum dan kita bisa bicara sambil minum."

Sasuke mengerutkan alis. "Bukankah sebaiknya aku saja yang melakukannya?" Ia pelayan dan mana bisa ia membiarkan Ino yang tidak bisa melihat melakukan hal itu, pun ini rumahnya sendiri.

Ino menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin ini sedikit aneh, tapi aku bisa merasakan keberadaan benda lain tiga meter di sekitarku. Termasuk dirimu. Aku akan berhati-hati." Dengan begitu, Ino beranjak pergi ke dapur. Sasuke penasaran dengan ucapan Ino barusan, akhirnya ia mengikuti Ino empat meter di belakang gadis itu. Dan tampaknya memang benar, Ino tak menanyakan apa-apa kepadanya. Dan langkahnya tanpa alas kaki di rumah ini menambah kelakuannya tak disadari gadis itu.

Ia bersandar di ambang pintu, melihat gadis yang baru saja disadarinya adalah seorang gadis yang begitu cantik, tengah menuangkan jus jeruk dari kulkas ke dalam dua gelas minuman lalu menaruhnya di nampan beserta gelas-gelas itu. Begitu gadis itu berbalik, tepat tiga meter di depan Sasuke, Ino berhenti. Ia sedikit mendongak kaget.

"Sasuke? Kau di situ?"

Dan Sasuke mengangguk, walaupun tidak diketahui gadis itu. Ia berjalan mendekat dan meraih nampan itu dari tangan Ino. "Biar aku saja." Lalu ia berbalik mendahului gadis itu ke ruang tengah.

Tanpa disadarinya, Ino terdiam menunduk dengan kepalan tangannya. Lagi, untuk ke sekian kalinya, ia tak bisa membawa nampan itu bahkan hanya sampai ke ruang tengah.

Perasaan yang selalu dipendamnya sepanjang kebutaannya. Ia selalu dianggap tidak bisa apa-apa.

**%Blind%**

"Boleh aku menyentuh wajahmu?" tanya Ino tak lama setelah mereka duduk bersampingan di ruang tengah itu. Pertanyaan pertama yang Ino tanyakan setelah insiden di dapur tadi yang tak disadari Sasuke.

Sasuke, tentu saja tidak suka dengan ide itu. Pasalnya, ia hampir setiap hari dikerumuni para gadis di sekolahnya, bahkan sampai di universitasnya, banyak yang berusaha menyentuhnya. Entah lengan, bahu, dada, dan parahnya ada yang berusaha mencuri ciuman bibirnya. Kheh! Fan-girls gila. Untungnya, gadis di depannya ini buta. Dan sekarang, gadis itu meminta izin untuk menyentuh wajahnya? Dalam keadaan normal, tentu ia akan menjawab 'tidak'. Tapi, mengingat ini adalah perintah, bagaimanapun ia terpaksa melakukannya.

"Hn."

Seolah mengerti bahwa 'hn' adalah 'iya', Ino lantas menjulurkan kedua tangannya dan meraih wajah Sasuke yang sebisa mungkin menahan keinginan untuk menutup mata akan sentuhan halus Ino. Sentuhan lembut yang membuatnya sedikit geli.

Pertama, pipi. Lalu dahinya, alis, kelopak mata, hidung, bibir, dan terakhir dagunya. Setelah menelusuri setiap inci wajahnya, Ino menarik kembali tangannya dan tersenyum. "Kau tampan. Pasti banyak yang memujimu di luar sana."

Ya, itu memang benar. Ia tampan dan berhasil menarik mata setiap yang melihatnya.

"Apakah itu keahlianmu selanjutnya?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya menyentuh dan membayangkannya saja. Dengan begitu, aku bisa tahu rupamu seperti apa walaupun tak bisa melihatmu."

"Lalu, bagaimana bila kau salah membayangkannya?"

Ino hanya tersenyum. "Tak apa. Setidaknya, aku bisa membentuk wajah di benakku ketika berhadapan dengan seseorang."

Ino kembali mengambil minum sementara Sasuke mengamati wajahnya dalam diam. Wajah putih halus, mata yang lebar, bulu mata panjang, bibir merah tipis, semua tampak pas dan sempurna. Baru kali ini ia mengamati seseorang dengan lekat seperti ini. Rupawan. Gadis buta yang sangat cantik.

"Sasuke tidak kuliah?" Untuk kedua kalinya, Sasuke terkesiap oleh gadis itu.

"Aku istirahat untuk semester ini."

Tampak Ino dengan wajahnya yang menunjukkan tanda tanya.

"Enam bulan ke depan, aku tidak kuliah."

"Apa kuliah itu seperti itu? Apa kau tidak dihukum?"

"Tidak. Kau harus memberi keterangan izin tidak masukmu."

Ino mengangguk-angguk paham. "Bagaimana kehidupan di universitas?"

"Biasa."

"Benarkah? Aku sering dengar di tv banyak yang bilang kuliah itu menyenangkan."

Sasuke menghela nafas. Gadis di depannya tampak begitu penasaran. Bahkan, Sasuke sempat dibuat terpaku saat melihat wajah polosnya itu. Dan ia semakin tak tega bila mengatakan perasaannya sebenarnya. Ehem, maksudnya, perasaannya tentang dunia mahasiswa.

"Bagiku biasa saja. Tapi, di kebanyakan orang mereka menganggap kuliah menyenangkan."

Baginya, kuliah sangatlah membosankan. Ia harus bertemu teman-teman lamanya dan parahnya lagi, fan-girls-nya bukannya berkurang tapi justru menjadi-jadi.

"Aku tetap tak tahu kalau tidak merasakannya. Sasuke, ayo kita keluar?"

Ino semakin sumringah. Ide ini sudah sejak lama ingin ia lakukan. Tapi, mengingat kelainannya ia hanya bisa berdiam diri di rumah demi keselamatannya.

"Kau yakin?"

Ino mengangguk antusias. "Ayah pulangnya selalu malam. Aku tak berani meminta ayah mengajakku keluar malam-malam."

Sasuke semakin dalam mengamati gadis itu. "Kenapa tidak dengan teman-temanmu?" tanyanya. Entah perasaan apa, tapi Sasuke semakin ingin tahu tentang kehidupan gadis itu. Sebagian besar ia tahu dari cerita ayahnya, tapi ia akan lebih tahu bagaimana perasaan gadis itu bila mendengarnya langsung.

Ino menunduk. Bibirnya sedikit turun ke bawah. Dan Sasuke sadar, itu adalah pertanyaan yang tidak bagus untuk diutarakan. "Aku tak punya teman," katanya, "hanya Shika dan Chouji, tapi mereka hanya datang setiap minggu dan tiduran di sini. Mereka bilang terlalu lelah karena kuliah dan kerja sambilan."

Sasuke berpikir sejenak, menimang-nimang pilihan terbaik dari keputusan yang akan dibuatnya nanti. "Aku tidak bisa."

Tampak Ino yang kecewa. "Kenapa?"

"Ini hari pertamaku bekerja. Aku harus membuat ayahmu percaya padaku sebelum bisa membawamu keluar."

Wajah kecewa itu perlahan menghilang, digantikan mimik pengertian. Walaupun buta, Ino sangat mengerti perasaan ayahnya. Bahkan ketika dengan sengaja ia mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka tadi, ia bisa memastikan nada suara ayahnya yang begitu serius. Ayahnya tak main-main dengan hal seperti ini. Lebih tepatnya, ayahnya tak bisa main-main bila hal itu menyangkut diri putrinya. Itulah yang membuatnya semakin menyayangi sang ayah.

Dan sunyi pun mengambil alih. Tak satupun dari mereka bicara. Bagi Sasuke, hal ini sudah biasa. Tapi, bagi Ino ia justru merasa gugup. Ia hampir tak punya teman. Tak ada yang bisa diajaknya berinteraksi kecuali Shikamaru dan Chouji, selaku putra sahabat-sahabat ayahnya. Itulah mengapa, di saat seperti ini ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Perlahan, dia turun dari sofa dan merangkak. Tangannya meraba kesana kemari. Sebuah boneka panda kecil didapatnya lalu dibuang dan meraba benda lain.

"Apa yang kau cari?"

"Kau tahu dimana boneka beruang besarku?" tanya balik Ino.

Pemuda itu lantas mengedarkan pandangannya mengitari ruangan. Dan bukan hal sulit untuk mencari boneka yang dimaksud. Boneka itu berukuran besar, bahkan lebih besar dari tubuh kurus gadis itu. Posisinya yang memang agak jauh membuatnya yakin akan butuh waktu agak lama bila Ino mencarinya sendiri.

Ia pun berdiri dan mengambil boneka itu. Didekatkannya boneka itu pada Ino yang langsung disambar dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Kau bilang kau bisa merasakan benda-benda di sekitarmu, tapi kau masih kebingungan dengan posisi beruang itu?" tanya Sasuke sambil kembali duduk di sofa.

Ino pun mengikuti Sasuke dan kembali duduk di sofa dengan sedikit meraba-raba. "Aku merasakan posisi benda itu, tapi aku tak tahu ukuran benda itu. Tinggi, pendek, besar, maupun kecil aku tak bisa merasakannya."

Dan Ino senyum-senyum sendiri sambil memeluk boneka jumbonya, seolah ia barusaja memberi jawaban yang paling dinantikan penanya.

"Boneka itu terlalu besar untukmu. Aku tak bisa melihatmu." Bukannya ia berniat memberi komentar. Hanya saja, wajah Ino yang hampir sepenuhnya tertutup badan boneka itu memang sedikit menghalangi pandangannya.

"AH!" Ino tiba-tiba melonjak berdiri. Boneka itu masih dipeluknya. "Bagaimana kalau kita main petak umpet?"

Mendengar itu membuat Sasuke sempat ingin tersedak. Petak umpet dengan tuna netra? Yang benar saja.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ino lagi.

Sasuke berdehem. Setelah dipikir-pikir, dicoba mungkin akan menyenangkan.

"Baiklah. Siapa yang akan mencari?"

Ino tampak semakin bersemangat. "Aku yang akan mencarimu lebih dulu. Kau boleh sembunyi dimanapun asalkan tidak di kamarku, kamar ayah, atau kamar mandi."

"Hn. Kapan kita mulai?" Sasuke sudah berdiri, bersiap untuk sembunyi kapan pun waktu yang ditentukan.

"Jangan terburu-buru! Kita harus memasang bel."

Ino tersenyum kemudian kembali melangkah melewati Sasuke yang saat itu menghadap ke kamar dan lorong kamar mandi. Ino berhenti di tengah perjalanannya.

"Eerrr..apa kau tahu dimana kamarku?" tanya Ino pada akhirnya. Bertanya lebih cepat daripada harus mengelilingi ruang tengah mencari posisi kamarnya, iya kan?

"Di sebelah kirimu."

Ino tertawa kikuk lantas beranjak ke kiri sesuai petunjuk Sasuke. Sasuke pun menghela nafas dan memutuskan mengikuti gadis itu, persiapan kalau Ino mungkin membutuhkannya untuk ditanyai sesuatu lagi.

Mereka pun sampai di kamar Ino. Nafas Sasuke sempat terhenti saat melihat ke dalamnya. Kamar yang dikiranya rapi karena kamar itu milik seorang perempuan, ternyata jauh dari dugaannya. Tak jauh beda dengan ruang tengah, kamar itu sama berantakkannya. Dan ia tak lagi bertanya-tanya mengapa bisa seperti itu.

"Sasuke, bisa membantuku mencari belnya? Kalau tak salah, aku dulu pernah meletakkannya di sekitar .. sini. Dimana ya?" Ino sudah agak jauh di depannya. Gadis itu tengah meraba-raba laci serta menggeledah isi di dalamnya.

Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk ikut membantu. Ia mengamati tempat di sekeliling kamar itu, juga ikut menggeledah setiap inci kamar itu. Bahkan, ia sempat menemukan kaos dalam gadis itu di dekat ranjang tidurnya namun dihiraukannya.

Sasuke berbalik. Sekali lagi ia mengamati isi kamar itu dan ia pun menghela nafas. Entah rasa apa, tapi ia tak nyaman melihat kamar yang berantakkan ini.

"Ino!"

"Ya?" Ino terus mencari, tak sedikit pun memberi perhatian pada Sasuke.

Merasa gadis itu akan terus menghiraukannya, Sasuke pun terpaksa menarik bahu gadis itu dan memaksanya duduk di kasurnya.

"Duduk saja di sini. Aku akan mencarinya."

"Ta-tapi aku juga harus membantu."

"Tidak perlu. Kamarmu sangat berantakkan. Aku akan membereskannya, kau diam saja di sini." Saat dirasakannya sebuah boneka diberikan padanya, Ino hanya bisa diam. Ia menunduk sambil mengelus-elus boneka yang tak seberapa besar itu di tangannya. Sementara tak jauh di depannya, ia bisa mendengar dan merasakan benda-benda yang bergerak.

Selama hampir setengah jam ia menunggu, dirasakannya tepat sesuatu bergerak ke arahnya kemudian ranjang di sampingnya bergerak turun.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Sudah selesai?"

"Sudah. Aku hanya merapikan isi kamar ini. Aku tidak menggeledah lemarimu sama sekali."

"Ya, aku mengerti itu. Apa kau menemukan belnya?"

Klinting

Sasuke menyodorkan belnya, tanpa sedikitpun berniat memberikannya pada Ino.

"Letakkan di kakimu. Kau harus bersembunyi dan saat kau lari dari tempat persembunyianmu aku bisa mendengar suara bel itu."

Sasuke pun hanya menurut. Diikatkannya lonceng itu di kakinya dan ia pun berdiri. Tangannya meraih sebelah tangan Ino dan menariknya ikut ke ruang tengah.

"Kau siap?"

Ino mengangguk. "Hm." Ia berputar-putar di tempat dan Sasuke tahu itulah tandanya ia harus bergerak. Ia pun berjalan menuju dinding penghubung ruang tamu dan bersandar di sana. Sebisa mungkin ia berjalan dengan sangat pelan, mengurangi bunyi yang dikeluarkan dari bel di kakinya.

Agak jauh di depannya, Ino tengah mengendalikan keseimbangannya akibat berputar-putar. Gadis itu mulai meraba-raba sekitarnya dan mencari. Tak ada sedikitpun khawatir di hati Sasuke. Ia tak perlu bersembunyi. Ia tahu Ino hanya bisa merasakan benda-benda di sekitarnya, oleh karenanya ia tak khawatir bila keberadaannya dirasakan Ino. Belum tentu gadis itu tahu kalau itu dirinya. Selama tak bergerak, Ino takkan menyadarinya. Kecuali bila gadis itu meraba-raba dirinya, tentu saja.

"Sasuke?" Ino terus berjalan sambil meraba-raba. Gadis itu sempat akan memasuki kamarnya sesaat setelah membuka pintu kamarnya, namun tidak jadi. Ino berbalik dan berjalan mengitari dinding. Dan bila gadis itu terus seperti itu selama satu menit ke depan, sudah dipastikan Sasuke akan tertangkap.

"Sasuke?"

Mungkin tak seharusnya ia meremehkan gadis itu. Gadis itu boleh saja buta, tapi bagaimana bila ia tahu kau tidak bersembunyi dan malah bersandar dengan santainya di dinding saat main petak umpet karena kau tahu si Pencari adalah buta. Akan menyayat hati tentunya.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Gadis itu kini tepat berada tiga meter di depannya dan dia mulai melangkah.

Kling

"Sasuke?"

Bunyi bel serta jarak, ia harus segera berlari sebelum Ino mengikuti pergerakannya.

Mangsa sudah terdeteksi. Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk berpikir saat suara bel sudah didengarnya. Ia pun konsentrasi pada kemampuannya dan mengikuti sebuah objek yang terasa bergerak. Ia yakin itu Sasuke. Benda itu terus bergerak dan semakin cepat. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, Ino berlari tepat ke benda itu.

Cring

Cring

Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran di ruang tengah itu.

"Sasuke! Jangan lari!" Ino terus berlari sambil meraba-raba. Wajahnya menunjukkan kekesalan karena tak sanggup menangkap pemuda Uchiha yang konsisten selalu berada tak sampai dua meter di depannya. Andai Ino bisa melihat, ia pasti akan menemukan seringaian manis di bibir pemuda itu.

"Sasuke, jangan main-main! Kalau ingin kabur, larilah yang kencang. Atau kau ingin tertangkap?" Ino terus berceloteh sambil memfokuskan pikiran pada gerakan di depannya. Namun, Sasuke tetap tak mau bicara. Suara bel masih terus mengalun di ruangan itu. Dan Ino semakin tak tahan untuk segera menangkap pemilik bel itu.

Seringaian Sasuke putus saat tanpa sadar, ia telah berjalan mundur dan di belakangnya sofa ruang tengah tepat menghalanginya. Bila tidak segera menghindar, dalam hitungan detik ia akan—

Bruk

‒jatuh tepat di atas sofa itu.

"Ha! Aku akan menangkap‒"

Bruk

Tapi Ino lebih dulu jatuh di atasnya sebelum berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"‒mu."

Tak ada yang bicara setelah itu. Sasuke jatuh dalam hening memandangi gadis yang begitu dekat dengannya itu. Mata aquamarine yang indah, helai rambut pirang yang jatuh lembut mengenai pipinya, dan bagaimana gadis itu bisa terlihat begitu cantik dilihat dari dekat, Sasuke tak bisa bersuara.

Sementara itu, Ino yang menyadari posisi mereka sepertinya tidak baik, mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan tangan Sasuke di pinggangnya. "Sasuke?"

Pemuda itu tersentak dari lamunannya dan melepas pelukan tangannya seketika. "Maaf." Ia membantu Ino turun dari atasnya.

"Aku menangkapmu," seru Ino sambil bertepuk tangan. Kentara sekali ia senang karena berhasil menangkap sasarannya.

"Yaah, kau menang." Sasuke tersenyum sekilas. Mungkin memang tak begitu buruk jadi pihak yang kalah.

"Sekarang giliranku yang bersembunyi."

Sasuke sudah akan melepas bel di kakinya ketika suara Ino kembali terdengar. "Tapi kau tetap memakai bel itu."

Sekilas memang terkesan tak adil, tapi akan terlihat adil bila dilihat dari sudut pandang Ino.

"Baiklah, cepat bersembunyi."

"Eit! Tapi kau harus tutup mata sambil berputar-putar."

"Ya, aku tahu. Cepat sembunyi!" Sasuke menutup mata dan mulai berputar-putar. Bel di kakinya ikut berbunyi seiring dengan gerakan berputarnya.

Lima kali berputar pelan, ia pun berhenti. Matanya terbuka lalu meneliti setiap inci tempat di sekitarnya. Kakinya mulai melangkah sambil tetap memutar pandangannya kesana kemari. Lumayan sulit kalau harus mencari di rumah sebesar ini, tapi tidak akan sulit lagi bila matanya sudah menangkap beberapa laci di dekat tv yang digeser dari tempatnya semula. Bibirnya membentuk seringaian lembut. Kakinya berbalik ke arah yang berlawanan. Mungkin membuat gadis itu sedikit tegang akan menyenangkan.

Toh, itu juga tugasnya.

"Ino, dimana kau? Aku datang."

**%Blind%**

Sasuke's POV

Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam benakku aku akan bekerja seperti ini. Menjaga, melayani, dan menjadi teman seorang yang mengalami gangguan penglihatan. Setelah tahu ketidaksetujuan Itachi memimpin perusahaan, saat itu aku sudah sangat senang karena dengan kata lain, aku akan menempati posisi sebagai pimpinan perusahaan ayah. Tapi, satu hal yang kulupa, hidup tidak selalu berjalan seperti apa yang kita pikirkan. Perusahaan ayah mendapat cobaan. Sekarang, tengah berada dalam pertarungan merebutkan posisi kepemimpinan juga masalah kekorupan yang umum terjadi di dunia bisnis. Hanya saja, aku tak menyangka, perusahaan ayah juga terkena virus korupsi itu.

Kemungkinan aku akan menjadi pimpinan Uchiha Corp semakin tidak menentu. Satu-satunya cara untuk mengembalikan posisi perusahaan seperti semula adalah membujuk atau menjadikan pemegang saham terbesar untuk bekerja sama mengembalikan nama Uchiha Corp. Beruntung aku tahu dunia bisnis, terimakasih pada ayah yang memberiku makan berbagai pengetahuan berbisnis. Sekarang aku jadi mengerti mengapa ayah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa di depan Yamanaka Inoichi. Menurunkan sedikit harga diri demi mengambil kembali apa yang dimilikinya. Lagi, aku maupun ayah merasa beruntung karena Yamanaka Inoichi adalah orang yang baik. Seorang yang dapat dipercaya untuk menjadi sekutu.

Pun begitu, darah seorang pebisnis tentu saja mencari imbalan. Menjadikan diriku ini yang notabene pewaris perusahaan untuk mengasuh putrinya. Tapi, dari matanya jelas aku melihat ketulusan dan harapan yang diberikan padaku untuk menjaga putrinya. Bukan rahasia umum lagi bahwa seorang pebisnis besar Yamanaka Inoichi mempunyai putri dengan gangguan penglihatan, membuatku semakin siap menjalani pekerjaan sementaraku ini.

Kehidupanku pun berubah. Paling tidak, aku bisa jauh dari fan-girls gila di universitasku. Naruto dkk juga tak bisa menggangguku dengan alasan pekerjaanku ini. Bising dan cerewet sudah tergantikan dengan riang ceria yang tak terlalu berlebihan milik Yamanaka Ino.

Sedikit demi sedikit, aku belajar darinya. Harapan, kesendirian, kasih sayang, pengertian. Terkadang juga penyesalan, keputusasaan, dan kekesalan, semua ada pada diri Yamanaka Ino.

Bagaimana gadis itu memberiku kasih sayang yang lebih pada seorang pelayan, bagaimana gadis itu selalu bertanya pendapatku, berusaha mengerti diriku padahal ia tak bisa melihat ekspresiku .. semua karena harapan yang tersimpan di hatinya. Harapan untuk bisa menghapus kesepian yang bertahun-tahun mengisi hatinya. Aku bisa melihatnya.

Tak jarang juga, aku mendapatinya duduk di pinggiran ranjang tidurnya sambil mengelus-elus boneka di tangannya dengan pipi yang basah karena air mata. Saat kutanya kenapa, dia berusaha tersenyum sambil menggeleng. Sayang sekali dia tak bisa melihat, kalau tidak ia pasti sudah memergokiku yang menatapku sedari tadi dan berusaha sekuat mungkin menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Berbeda dengan duniaku sebelumnya. Semua normal. Bahkan Naruto yang kelewat cerewet pun kuanggap normal. Dan semua itu hanya berisi kesenangan. Masalah yang ada pada dunia seperti itu hanyalah pacar, uang, popularitas. Semua hanya masalah kecil yang terlalu dilebih-lebihkan.

Berbeda dengan gadis di depanku ini, entah masalahnya dilebih-lebihkan atau tidak, takkan ada yang berubah. Penglihatannya. Setidaknya itulah mengapa aku bisa melihat keputusasaan dalam kedua manik matanya.

Tak dapat dipungkiri. Dari tingkahnya yang kekanak-kanakan dan manja itu, semua hanya demi menutupi rasa sakit karena tak lagi menemukan harapan akan penglihatannya.

"Sampai sekarang, ayah belum bisa menemukan donor kornea untukku. Lagipula, siapa yang mau dirinya buta untukku? Walaupun aku menjadi pahlawan pun, belum tentu ada yang mau memberiku mata." Dia kembali menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik helaian rambut yang jatuh. Tangannya berhenti mengelus bonekanya dan semakin mengepal. "Jadi .. aku sudah tak apa-apa lagi."

Ino kembali mendongak dan tersenyum ke arahku. Senyum yang siapa saja yang melihatnya akan tahu kalau senyum itu palsu. "Ayo kita jalan-jalan! Kau bilang akan mengajakku keluar setelah mendapat kepercayaan ayah?"

Memang sudah tiga hari aku bekerja dan semua berjalan lancar. Aku bisa mengikuti permainan aktif Ino dan tidak ada pertengkaran sama sekali. Senyum sering ditunjukkan Inoichi padaku setiap kali melihatku melayani putrinya. Dan kurasa .. itu cukup menunjukkan kepercayaannya padaku.

"Aku akan minta izin lebih dulu," kataku yang langsung disambut pekikan senang dari bibirnya.

"YAY!"

Tanpa sadar, aku sudah tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Namun, tak kusangka keputusanku kali ini akan membawaku mengetahui kenyataan lainnya dari Yamanaka Ino.

**%Blind%**

**How is it, Minna? Sebenarnya, ide ini dari salah satu fic Sasuino yang pake bhs inggris. Karena menarik jadi kepikiran mau buat. Tapi, tentu saja ceritanya nanti beda. Inspirasinya sama, itu saja.**

**Riview**

**wa**

**naze?**


	2. Hold My Hand

**Ketika kau tak tahu lagi kemana harus melangkah, aku ingin menjadi mata bagimu. Tangan dan seluruh tubuhku kuberikan padamu. Karena sejak awal, kau sudah memiliki hatiku**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Declaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : Blind**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Normal POV

Sasuke mengemas beberapa barang yang sekiranya akan dibutuhkan untuk jalan-jalan di luar. Dompet, ponsel, topi, ehem, dan tak lupa ia juga membawa alat rias perempuan. Semua itu usul siapa lagi kalau bukan Tuan Putri Yamanaka Ino.

"Apa kau harus membawa semua ini?" tanya Sasuke. Sebagai seorang laki-laki tentu ia tak membutuhkan apapun, kecuali uang, untuk sekedar jalan-jalan. Selama ada uang, semua akan baik-baik saja, pikirnya. Berbeda dengan gadis ini. Yaah, ia mengerti kenapa. Ibunya juga seperti itu setiap kali jalan-jalan keluar.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia tahu dan seharusnya ia tak bertanya tadi.

"Kenapa memang?" balas tanya Ino yang sudah siap keluar dan kini tengah menunggunya di dekat ruang tamu.

"Bukan apa-apa. Lalu, siapa yang akan membawa barangmu ini?" Sasuke mengacungkan tas mini dengan model feminimnya ke udara. Tas selempang kecil yang berisi semua peralatan perempuan.

"Kau. Tentu saja kau Sasuke."

Sasuke terhenyak. "Aku?"

"Iya, kau. Siapa lagi?"

Sasuke terhenyak. "Aku?"

"Iya, kau. Siapa lagi?"

Sasuke kembali menatap tas ungu di tangannya. Ia tak keberatan bila disuruh membawa barang-barang berat sekalipun, tapi .. tas perempuan? Yang benar saja.

"Apa kau tak punya tas lain?"

"Memang kenapa dengan tas itu? Kata ayah tas itu cantik kok." Ino masih saja berwajah polos. Kepalanya mendelik ke samping seolah ia benar-benar tak mengerti maksud Sasuke.

Sasuke membuang nafas. Tak seharusnya ia bertanya lagi. Kalau ingin cepat berangkat, ia juga harus bertindak cepat.

"Aku tak punya tas lain selain itu."

Mendengar ini, Sasuke tak heran kenapa. Ia berjalan mendekati Ino yang tengah bersandar di dinding itu.

"Kita ke rumahku dulu, apa kau keberatan?"

Ino tampak sedikit kecewa. Ia sudah sangat siap untuk segera jalan-jalan. Dan bila harus ke rumah Uchiha lebih dulu, artinya waktunya bersenang-senang di luar jadi berkurang.

"Ino―"

"Tidak, aku tidak keberatan. Ayo ke rumahmu dulu!"

Ino langsung berbalik memunggunginya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Perasaan bersalah pun akhirnya mengisi hati Sasuke. Lagi, untuk ke sekian kalinya, Ino mengalah padanya. Gadis itu sama sekali tak memperlakukannya sebagai pelayan. Terlalu baik demi harapan terpendamnya.

Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang. Tepat ketika gadis itu akan membuka pintu, ia kembali bicara, "Kita pergi saja."

Perlahan, Ino berbalik dengan tanda tanya di wajahnya.

"Aku agak malas pulang ke rumah. Jadi, yaah .. kita langsung berangkat saja."

Kali ini menimbulkan sumringah di wajah Ino. "Benarkah?" Ia memekik kegirangan.

Sasuke mengangguk, pun lagi-lagi tidak dilihat Ino. "Ya."

Dan mereka pun berangkat. Mari kita cari sisi positifnya. Bila seorang tampan bah semua-perumpamaan-tampan, sedang jalan-jalan dengan membawa tas perempuan, kemungkinan terbesar yang muncul di benak siapa saja yang melihatnya akan berpikiran dia sedikit tidak 'lurus'. Itu sisi negatifnya.

Namun, di samping itu tampaknya ia harus bersyukur. Kalaupun di tengah perjalanan mereka nanti, ia bertemu salah satu fan-girl-nya, bukannya mendekat, mereka akan menjauh dengan sendirinya. Merasa jijik? Biarlah. Toh, Sasuke justru untung.

Jadi, kenapa ia merasa berat hati membawa tas perempuan itu? Yaah, alasan terbesarnya adalah image-nya, tentu saja.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke tepat sebelum mereka melangkah lebih jauh dari pelataran rumah Yamanaka.

Ino terhenti, diam mengedipkan mata di atas kedua kakinya seolah tengah memproses pertanyaan yang sulit di benaknya. Tak lama kemudian, Ino menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau tidak tahu?"

Ino kembali menggeleng, kali ini menghadap Sasuke. "Aku tidak tahu."

Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Sasuke, beritahu aku supaya aku tahu."

Mungkin ia sudah kesal sekarang kalau saja Ino tidak menunjukkan wajah polos itu. Hatinya luluh. Ia mulai bertanya-tanya mengapa ia tak bisa marah bila Ino sudah seperti itu di depannya.

"Kita bicara sambil berjalan. Bagaimana?"

Ino mengangguk semangat. Tiba-tiba dirasakannya tangannya yang ditarik perlahan dan ia pun mengikuti langkah seseorang yang menuntunnya.

Sunyi mengisi. Tak ada yang bicara. Membiarkan langkah kaki mengambil alih kemanapun mereka pergi.

"Ada wahana bermain, olah raga―"

"Aku ingin taman bermain yang ada tempat terbangnya. Ada?" Ino tiba-tiba memotong. Saat melihat pancaran cahaya di mata aquamarine itu, Sasuke hanya bisa meng'iya'kan. Lagipula, kalaupun ia menawari pusat belanjaan, hal itu hanya akan sia-sia. Pun tempat itu adalah tempat terfavorit perempuan.

"Tempat itu agak jauh. Naik bis setengah jam, naik kereta dua puluh menit, dan naik taksi .. membosankan," kata Sasuke. Ia mulai merasa menyesal tidak memakai mobil sebelum berangkat tadi. Tak tahu kalau tujuan jalan-jalan nanti akan ke tempat yang berjarak tak dekat.  
>(Harusnya kau memikirkannya sebelum berangkat, Sas. #chidoried)<p>

"Naik bis saja," jawab Ino setelah agak lama terdiam.

"Kau yakin?"

"Um."

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya kesana kemari, mencari tanda-tanda halte yang seingatnya ada di sekitar daerah itu. Tapi, setelah melewati hampir dua perempatan, ia tak menemukan halte bis sama sekali.

"Kurasa tidak ada bis lagi di sini."

"Kenapa?"

"Naik kereta lebih cepat dan jalurnya ada dimana-mana. Bagaimana? Tidak apa kan?"

Ino mengangguk mengerti. Kali ini tidak ada mimik kecewa seperti tadi. Sasuke pun kembali menuntunnya pergi ke stasiun terdekat. Sambil berjalan, Ino terus saja bertanya tentang wahana permainan mereka nanti. Sewaktu kecil ia memang pernah ke taman bermain, tapi tak semua permainan di sana ia mainkan. Mengingat zaman juga sudah berkembang, mungkin saja banyak pula yang sudah berubah.

"Aku tak sabar."

Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya. Kini, mereka tengah menunggu sebuah kereta untuk tiba. Kepalanya menoleh sana kemari demi mendapati banyak calon penumpang yang juga ingin naik.

Apa? Banyak?

Sekali lagi, Sasuke baru menyadari kereta akan penuh hari ini. Bukan suatu yang baik bila seorang wanita cantik ikut masuk ke dalamnya. Kasus yang sering terjadi, banyak tangan-tangan mesum yang mendapat banyak kesempatan di kondisi seperti ini. Ia menoleh pada Ino di sampingnya yang tengah tersenyum seperti biasa. Tangannya perlahan melepas genggaman gadis itu dan beralih pada pinggangnya, menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di benak Ino.

"Kenapa?"

"Hari ini kereta akan ramai, tetaplah menempel padaku, mengerti?"

Sejenak Ino tampak berpikir, kemudian mengangguk mengerti.

Dan kereta pun tiba. Sebisa mungkin Sasuke memposisikan mereka di dekat pintu. Benar juga, kereta jadi berdesakan saking banyaknya penumpang. Sasuke semakin mendekap tubuh mungil gadis itu yang dibalas dengan pelukan eratnya.

"Kalau merasakan ada yang menyentuhmu, katakan padaku."

Ino mengangguk-angguk dalam dada bidang Sasuke. Perjalanan pun terkesan diiringi hawa dingin di salah satu sisi kereta. Pemuda Uchiha itu tak henti-hentinya mengirimkan death-glare kepada setiap laki-laki yang mencoba mendekat ke arah mereka. Bahkan terhadap bapak-bapak sekalipun. Saat itulah lagi-lagi Sasuke merasakan perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba membuat hatinya berdesir. Seperti saat gadis itu tanpa sengaja jatuh di atasnya ketika bermain petak umpet beberapa hari lalu. Ia pun segera menepis perasaan aneh itu, walau ia akui rasanya cukup .. menyenangkan. Alhasil, posisi itu hanya dikelilingi perempuan dan wanita.

Dua belas menit kemudian, mereka sudah berdiri di depan gerbang masuk taman bermain. Suara anak kecil perlahan mengalun di telinga Ino. Ada teriakan, tawa, suara-suara itu semakin lama semakin jelas, membuat Ino yakin mereka sudah semakin jauh ke dalam taman bermain itu.

"Kau ingin naik apa dulu?" tanya Sasuke. Pandangannya masih kesana kemari melihat-lihat wahana yang ada di sana. Mencoba mencari kesenangan sendiri. Mungkin ia bisa menemukan permainan yang menghiburnya, juga cocok dimainkan Ino.

"Aku gugup."

Sasuke mengernyitkan alis. "Gugup?" Bagaimana bisa seseorang justru merasa gugup padahal ia akan bersenang-senang?

Entahlah.

Ino menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya. Perasaan senang yang menggebu beraduk di dalam perutnya, membuatnya justru merasa gugup. Setelah sekian lama, hal ini seperti keajaiban yang tak disangka-sangka. "Ayo naik.."

**%Blind%**

"Siap?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ooh! Sasuke, apa kau yakin?" balas Ino tampak takut. Ia tengah berada dalam satu wahana yang diajukan Sasuke. Beberapa petugas wahana memasangkan beberapa sabuk pengaman dan tali di pinggang dan kakinya.

"Sasuke?"

Setelah dirasanya semua siap, Sasuke mendekat dan memeluk pinggang Ino. "Bungee jumping akan menyenangkan. Regangkan kedua tanganmu, aku akan menjagamu."

Ino mengangguk mengerti walaupun wajahnya masih menunjukkan ketakutan. Tangannya ia renggangkan sesuai perintah Sasuke dan ia menelan ludah paksa.

"Aku siap."

Dalam hitungan ketiga, Sasuke memberi aba-aba.

"Lompat!"

Dan merekapun jatuh dari ketinggian seratus meter itu.

"KYAAA!"

Melawan angin, Ino merasakan terbang yang sesungguhnya. Tak dipedulikannya mata yang tak bisa melihat. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah menikmati kesempatan yang ada.

Mereka pun sampai di ketinggian dua meter dari air. Perahu petugas sudah siap di bawah mereka. Mereka masih melayang-layang di atas air, namun Sasuke sudah tak tahan untuk bertanya, "Bagaimana?"

"Menyenangkan."

"Kau tidak takut?"

Ino malah semakin menunjukkan cengirannya. "Takut. Tapi, sekarang tidak."

"Mau lagi?"

Gadis itu mengangguk semangat. "Um." Ino tak bisa menggambarkan perasaan senangnya lebih dari ini. Dadanya berdesir, entah karena aktifitas mereka barusan atau memang kesenangan yang sudah dinanti-nantikannya akhirnya tiba. Dan ia suka. Yang manapun itu, Ino hanya ingin mengatakan kalau sekarang ini ia sangat senang.

Begitu kaki mereka berhasil menginjak perahu, mereka turun dan kembali memesan tiket. Walaupun Sasuke sudah terlalu sering bermain adrenalin seperti ini, tapi tak mengurangi sedikitpun kesenangan yang berujung pada kebosanan. Yang ada, ia semakin menikmati wahana ini, karena selain bersenang-senang, ia bisa melihat senyum merekah itu dari bibir Ino. Mata aquamarine yang kosong itu, sempat ia lihat bersinar, berhasil membuatnya terpaku. Lagi-lagi, senyum membentuk dengan sendirinya di bibirnya.

Dan begitulah kegiatan mereka sepanjang di taman bermain. Mereka tak hanya bermain Bungee Jumping, Sasuke juga menawarkan permainan-permainan lain yang cocok untuk keadaan Ino. Gadis itu terlihat sangat bersenang-senang. Tak jarang, ia minta untuk bermain ulang sekali lagi, seolah ingin mengingat betul setiap kesenangan wahana yang ditawarkan, karena belum tentu ia bisa merasakannya lagi nantinya. Ia tak tahu tepatnya kapan ayahnya dan ayah pemuda itu berhasil menyelesaikan masalah di perusahaan, oleh karenanya, Ino ingin waktu-waktu seperti ini menjadi waktu yang tak terlupakan.

**%Blind%**

"Sasuke, hari ini hari apa?" tanya Ino saat mereka istirahat di salah satu bangku setelah mencoba hampir seluruh wahana yang ada di sana, hampir.

"Minggu."

"Minggu?" Ino tampak terkejut. Kemudian, gadis itu terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali bicara, "Bagaimana kalau Shika dan Chouji ke rumahku?"

"Aku sudah minta izin ayahmu. Kalau mereka mencarimu, ayahmu akan menghubungiku. Bisa saja mereka justru langsung menghubungiku," balas Sasuke sambil sesekali menyeruput minuman gelas di tangannya.

"Kau kenal mereka?"

"Kami satu universitas."

"Oh." Ino hanya mengangguk-angguk paham. Ia tak bertanya lebih karena ia tak tahu harus bertanya apa lagi.

Dan benar saja, tak lama setelah Sasuke menduga-duga, ponselnya berbunyi yang menampilkan nomor salah satu pemuda yang disebut Ino tadi.

"Hn," adalah kalimat pembuka yang diucapkannya pada seseorang di seberang sana. (benar-benar tidak sopan #amaterasued)

Sepanjang pembicaraan telepon yang tak berlangsung lama itu, Sasuke terkesan hanya menjawab dengan jawaban singkatnya. Ia juga sempat membicarakan lokasi tempatnya berada kini.

Begitu selesai, Ino bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Temanmu akan segera kemari."

Ino sempat terkesiap, namun gadis itu kembali menunjukkan senyumannya. "Siapa? Shika dan Chouji?"

"Hn."

Mendengar itu, semakin membuat hati Ino berbunga-bunga. Karena suatu alasan, hatinya selalu bergetar ketika mendengar salah satu nama dari kedua temannya. Perasaan gembira yang dirasakannya sedari kecil sebelum ia mengalami cobaan ini. Dan itu juga mengapa ia tak bisa menolak setiap kali pemuda itu meminjam rumahnya untuk beristirahat di hari Minggu, padahal ia sangat ingin mengajak mereka bermain di luar bersama.

Dan sekarang, pemuda itu sudah dalam perjalanan kemari, mencarinya. Jantung Ino sudah mulai berpacu seiring rasa bahagia itu membesar.

Shikamaru.

"Sasuke!"

"Hn?"

"Dandani aku dong."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Ia menatap heran gadis yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya itu. Dan kalau tidak salah, ia sempat melihat semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Apa?" tanyanya tek percaya.

"Tolong rias aku!"

Sasuke menatap Ino dalam diam. Antara menilai apakah sesuatu terjadi di kepala Ino dan apakah ia bisa melakukan perintahnya atau tidak.

Merasa tak ada jawaban yang akan diberikan Sasuke dalam waktu dekat, Ino mulai memelas, "Ayolah Sasuke, kumohon! Kumohon!"

"Aku tak tahu cara merias."

Dan senyum lebar muncul di bibir Ino. "Aku bisa membantumu," katanya, "ayo rias aku!"

Sasuke menghela nafas. Entah apa maksud gadis itu. Memintanya meriasnya sementara dari kata-katanya barusan jelas-jelas mengandung arti bahwa gadis itu sudah bisa merias dirinya sendiri. Mungkinkah gadis itu tengah manja sekarang?

Entahlah yang mana pun itu, tugas adalah tugas.

"Baiklah. Tapi, tidak di sini."

Ino hanya mengangguk mengerti. Cengiran lebar itu masih menghiasi bibirnya. Sasuke berdiri dan menarik tangan Ino ikut bersamanya. Sudah cukup malu ia hanya dengan membawa tas perempuan, ia tak mau lebih malu lagi dengan dilihat orang tengah merias seorang perempuan.

Sasuke membawanya ke tempat penyimpanan barang. Tempat itu memang disediakan khusus untuk pengunjung yang membawa banyak barang hingga tak efektif membawa barang-barang itu kemanapun ketika mencoba wahana permainan.

Sasuke mengamati daerah sekitar dan matanya menemukan tempat tersembunyi di pojokan. Disebut tempat tersembunyi karena tempat itu tak mudah diketahui kalau tidak benar-benar jeli. Beruntung mata onyx itu bisa menemukannya. Kemudian, Sasuke menuntun gadis itu ke pojokan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya.

"Ambil bedak dari dalam tasku."

Sasuke merogoh tas Ino dan menemukan benda persegi berwarna putih. Dibukanya benda itu dimana salah satu sisinya terdapat kaca. Dengan begitu, ia yakin benda itu adalah bedak.

"Oleskan bedaknya di wajahku. Yang rata dan sedikit-sedikit saja. Bayangkan seperti kau membuat sketsa gambar."

Dengan begitu saja, Uchiha Sasuke sudah mengerti. Pelan-pelan, dia mengoleskan saput pada bedak dan dengan hati-hati juga ia mengoleskan bedak itu pada wajah Ino yang sudah siap sedari tadi.

Pertama pipi, dahi, hidung, mata, dan daerah sekitar bibir. Kejadian ini serupa dengan dulu ketika gadis itu meraba seluruh wajahnya.

Deg

Lagi-lagi, perasaan itu muncul. Jantungnya ikut berdegup dalam kehangatan yang ia sendiri tak bisa mengerti.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke masih terus diam. Tangannya berhenti memoles, sementara matanya tak lepas dari sosok cantik di depannya. Kali ini, ia tak berusaha membuang perasaan itu. Diusapnya pelan pipi kiri Ino dengan jempolnya.

"Di sini .. terlalu tebal," katanya pelan. Benaknya tak henti-hentinya menggumamkan kata 'lembut' akibat sentuhan itu. Ia rasa, ia tak ingin melepasnya.

"Sasuke, kalau sudah ganti dengan lipstik."

Sasuke tersentak. Ia menarik tangannya kembali dan memasukkan bedak serta mengambil alat rias lainnya. Tangannya menemukan benda berbentuk tabung berwarna merah. Setelah dibukanya, ia yakin itu adalah lipstik.

"Oleskan tipis di bibir bawahku."

Sasuke boleh pintar, tapi bukan berarti ia pintar dalam hal ini. Layaknya seekor burung. Ia tak pandai berenang. Tapi, lagi-lagi hanya satu kalimat yang membuatnya tak bisa hanya diam saja dalam keraguannya. Tugas adalah tugas.

Sasuke membuka tutup lipstiknya dan memutarnya sedikit, menunjukkan lipstik berwarna ungu.

"Ungu? Kau pilih warna ungu untuk bibirmu?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti yang hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa geli.

"Hihi.. Bukan. Itu hanya warna lipstiknya. Akan berubah merah kalau dipoleskan di bibir."

"Hn." Sasuke tak ambil pusing dengan benda aneh yang bisa berubah warna itu, walaupun ia cukup penasaran dengan bahan apa yang membuat lipstik bisa seperti itu. Ia mengangkat lipstik itu tepat di depan bibir Ino yang tengah menganga. Perlahan, ia memoleskan benda itu pelan di bibir bawah Ino.

"Sudah," katanya.

Ino kembali mengatupkan bibirnya dan menggerakkannya demi merapikan olesan lipstik itu. Sasuke sendiri dibuat terdiam dengan pemandangan itu.

"Bagaimana? Sudah rapi?"

"I-iya." Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke berhasil dibuatnya kehilangan kata-kata.

Ino .. cantik sekali.

Saat Ino menata rambutnya, saat itulah Sasuke tersadar dari keterpanaannya. "Kau bisa merias sendiri, kenapa menyuruhku melakukannya untukmu?"

Ino tersenyum lebar. "Kalau aku merias sendiri, aku takkan tahu apa riasanku cantik atau tidak."

Setelah selesai, Ino kembali menarik baju Sasuke, memintanya untuk menuntunnya kembali.

"Hanya itu saja?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Kau hanya memakai bedak dan lipstik. Apa itu cukup?"

Detik berikutnya, Sasuke baru sadar kalau pertanyaannya adalah pertanyaan bodoh yang tak seharusnya ia tanyakan.

Tampak sekali Ino yang terpaku kemudian dengan perlahan seringaian muncul di bibirnya. "Benar juga. Kalau begitu, rias aku lagi. Kita belum menaruh eyeshadow, blush on juga."

Sasuke sweatdrop. "Kau yakin? Memangnya sejak kapan kau belajar merias hingga mau berlebihan seperti itu?"

Ino merengut. "Aku sudah belajar merias sejak masih kecil. Dan itu tadi tidak berlebihan." Senyum kembali hadir di bibir Ino. "Karena kau sudah mengungkitnya, berarti kau mau meriasku lagi, kan?"

"Tidak."

Ino memasang wajah polosnya. "Apa?"

"Kubilang tidak. Aku tadi hanya memastikan. Itu saja. Aku tak bisa merias lagi. Kau tahu betapa aku sangat takut tadi?" cerca Sasuke panjang lebar. Kalau saja gadis di depannya ini adalah gadis yang sudah lama mengenalnya, tentu ia takkan mau bicara panjang lebar seperti tadi. Itu hanya akan mengotori image-nya.

Ino kembali merengut kesal. "Huft! Kalau tidak mau membantu jangan memberi harapan begitu dong."

Baiklah. Kali ini Sasuke mengakui kalau ini salahnya. Lain kali ia harus bisa mengurangi rasa penasarannya sebelum rasa penasaran itu membuat bibirnya bertanya sesuatu tanpa berpikir lebih dulu. Kalau begitu, salahkan rasa penasarannya, pikirnya. Itu terasa lebih baik.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita berangkat. Mungkin mereka sudah sampai."

Dengan begitu, Sasuke berhasil menghilangkan wajah kesal Ino dan membawa gadis itu untuk bertemu temannya.

**%Blind%**

"INO!" Terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dengan pelayannya kini. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara, tersenyum sambil menunggu pemilik suara itu mendekat.

"Chouji! Apa itu kau?" tanya Ino begitu dirasakannya ada dua benda bergerak yang barusaja mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ya. Tak kusangka kau ada di sini, Ino. Kami barusaja dari rumahmu."

Ino tak tahu kalau suasana di sekitarnya telah berubah tak ramah. Lebih tepatnya, aura dingin yang keluar dari dua pemuda lain selain yang tengah diajaknya bicara kini.

"Shika! Apa kau juga ada di situ?" tanya Ino. Pemuda yang dipanggil Shika barusan hanya menjawab dengan gumaman singkat sementara matanya tak lepas dari mata onyx lain di sana. Barulah ketika Ino melepas genggamannya pada Sasuke dan menjulurkan kedua tangannya di depan, saat itu aura dingin menghilang. Semua mata menatap heran tangan itu.

"Shika! Chouji! Ayo kita jalan-jalan!"

Dan tidak perlu benak jenius Shikamaru untuk mengerti maksud tangan yang terulur itu. Baik Shikamaru maupun Chouji meraih masing-masing tangan Ino dan menggenggamnya. Senyum pun semakin lebar menghiasi bibir Ino.

Mereka mulai berjalan bersama. Ino langsung meluncurkan berbagai pembicaraan yang cocok untuk ketiganya. Sementara di belakang mereka berjalan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang tak henti-hentinya mengamati genggaman Shikamaru dengan teliti. Entah apa yang mesti diteliti, tapi pandangannya tak bisa lepas dari dua sejoli itu.

"Aku senang kalian datang," kata Ino.

"Kami selalu datang, Ino," balas Shikamaru sesekali menguap.

"Aku sempat akan menghubungi paman Inoichi ketika kami sampai di rumahmu yang terkunci. Kau tidak bilang kalau ingin keluar jalan-jalan." Kali ini Chouji yang angkat bicara. "Apa kau sudah mencoba semua wahana di sini?"

Ino menggeleng. "Belum."

Dan dari jawaban singkat itu, muncullah berbagai usulan dari kedua pemuda di samping Ino untuk mencoba sisa wahana yang belum dicoba. Yang kebanyakan hanya ditanggapi dengan persetujuan si gadis. Tak lama setelah itupun, Sasuke malah ditinggal sendiri di belakang. Kalau saja Sasuke tak berusaha ikut tingkah aktif ketiganya, ia bisa saja masuk sebagai daftar 'anak hilang' di taman hiburan itu.

Hari yang dikiranya akan menyenangkan, kini justru berakhir dengan dia yang mendengus kebosanan di salah satu bangku taman hiburan itu. Walaupun dia seorang pelayan Yamanaka Ino, tapi ia lebih memilih menyendiri daripada harus menemani Ino dan 'pemuda' itu tertawa bersama.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Pandangannya naik menatap langit biru di atasnya. Entah mengapa, ia tak suka melihat Shikamaru dan Ino. Padahal, ia merasa baik-baik saja bertemu pemuda itu selama di kampus. Bahkan, kalau disuruh memilih antara hang-out dengan Naruto dan Shikamaru, ia akan memilih pemuda pemalas itu. Tapi, kalau sudah berhubungan dengan Ino, ia merasa tak suka. Mereka terlalu akrab dan Ino terlalu sering tertawa. Bahkan lebih dari ketika gadis itu bersama dengan dirinya.

Sasuke tahu kalau dunia itu tak selamanya datar. Pasti akan ada gejolak atau gelombang di dalamnya. Tapi, ia tak menyangka dalam satu hari, ia sudah mengalami dua mood yang sangat berlawanan.

**%Blind%**

"Hari ini sangat menyenangkan," pekik Ino dikala perjalanan pulang mereka. Shikamaru dan Chouji masih ada di samping kanan kirinya. "Kapan-kapan main lagi, ya?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Kalau itu tak merepotkan," jawab Shikamaru sedikit bercanda dan diikuti dengan lagi-lagi mulut yang menguap.

"Minggu depan .. kurasa aku tidak akan bisa."

Semua mata kini beralih pada Chouji, termasuk Sasuke yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak berminat dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Kenapa Chou?" tanya Ino. Dari wajahnya, jelas terlihat ia sedikit kecewa.

"Yaah.. Kalian tahu kan kalau aku sudah berpacaran sama Ayame satu tahun terakhir ini. Dan minggu depan orang tuaku akan mengadakan makan malam bersama."

Ekspresi kecewa yang Sasuke kira akan muncul di wajah Ino, namun justru tampak gembira.

"Benarkah? Apa itu artinya kau akan segera menikah? Benarkah itu, Chouji?" tanyanya amat sangat menikmati berita menggembirakan itu. Kali ini Sasuke tak bisa membedakan apa itu benar-benar yang dirasakan Ino atau usahanya demi menutupi kesepian hatinya karena minggu depan mereka takkan lengkap tiga orang lagi.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Tampaknya ia terlalu jauh menduga-duga tentang gadis itu. Tak seharusnya ia berpikir negatif seperti ini. Mungkin saja Ino memang tengah gembira saat ini.

"Hehe.. Aku tak tahu kalau itu."

"Aku mendoakanmu, Chou."

"Terimakasih, Ino."

Sunyi pun kembali mengisi. Ino sempat menunduk malu-malu sebelum akhirnya ia angkat kepala, menatap Shikamaru di samping kanannya. "Shikamaru!"

"Hn?"  
>(Tampaknya Shikamaru mulai tertular virus 'hn' milik Sasuke, saudara-saudara #death-glared(?))<p>

"Minggu depan .. kau masih bisa menemaniku, kan?"

Shikamaru sedikit melirik Ino, kemudian menampilkan senyumnya. "Yaah, walaupun itu merepotkan aku tetap akan datang ke rumahmu."

Dan kali ini, Sasuke jelas tak salah lihat.

Pipi Ino .. merona.

"Ah! Benar juga. Kenapa kau tak mengajak Temari sekalian, Shikamaru?" usul Chouji.

"Temari? Siapa itu?" Pertanyaan itu menarik perhatian Ino. Ia mulai tampak khawatir. Ia tak mungkin salah duga kalau nama itu milik perempuan.

"Akhir-akhir ini gadis itu sering mengejar Shikamaru. Tidak heran, katanya dia menyukai Shikamaru. Mungkin, Shikamaru juga menyukainya."

Deg

Tak bisa bicara lagi. Tenggorokan Ino terasa kelu. Perasaan was-was yang barusan menyerangnya kini berubah menjadi takut. Ia menoleh ke kanan, wajahnya menampakkan tanda tanya yang ingin segera dijawab. Dan Shikamaru tak bodoh untuk menyadari hal itu.

"Dia Sabaku Temari, teman satu jurusan di universitas." Shikamaru menghela nafas. "Dan yaah .. dia menyukaiku, gosipnya seperti itu."

Perasaan takut dan was-was itu membuatnya hanya bisa menundukkan kepala. Rasa percaya diri yang dibangunnya beberapa waktu lalu berhembus entah kemana. "A-apa .. kau juga menyukainya?" lirih, sebisa mungkin ia tak bergetar ketika bicara. Harap-harap cemas Shikamaru tak mendengarnya dan tak memberi jawaban yang akan menyakiti hatinya. Tapi, ia juga berharap Shikamaru mendengarnya dan memberi jawaban yang melegakan hatinya.

Dari belakangnya, Sasuke jelas melihat bahu gadis itu yang sempat menegang. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tangan-tangan lain itu yang tampaknya sama sekali tak disadari si empunya. Kini, Sasuke baru menyadarinya. Alasan Ino memintanya meriasnya agar tampak cantik dan pipi yang merona, hal itu karena .. Ino menyukai Shikamaru.

"Perempuan itu merepotkan, walaupun dia anak yang baik. Tapi .. aku tak tertarik dengannya saat ini."

Tak ada hal lain lagi yang lebih menggembirakan dari hal ini selain penglihatannya yang bisa kembali normal. Bibir Ino perlahan membentuk senyumnya. Ia masih punya kesempatan. Shikamaru tidak akan berpacaran dengan gadis Temari itu, itu artinya Shikamaru takkan menyukai perempuan itu. Ino benar-benar merasa lega.

Mata kelam Sasuke tak lepas sedikitpun dari perempuan di depannya. Bahu gadis itu yang sempat menengang, kini terlihat lebih rileks. Dan niatan membawa gadis itu menjauh yang sempat membisiki hatinya perlahan surut begitu saja. Bahkan, tanpa disadarinya tangannya sudah mengepal sedari tadi.

Menghela nafas, ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. 'Perasaan tak enak apa tadi?' pikirnya.

**%Blind%**

Beberapa hari berlalu seperti biasa, kecuali Ino yang sering tersenyum. Sasuke bahkan jarang mendapati gadis itu yang termenung di pinggiran kasurnya lagi. Wajahnya lebih ceria dan bersinar. Sasuke tahu semua karena pemuda Nara itu.

Mereka tengah bersantai di ruang tengah. Sasuke duduk di sofa dan menonton tv. Sementara Ino bermain boneka di bawahnya. Sesekali gadis itu bersandar pada sofa dan ikut mendengarkan acara tv.

"Kira-kira masalah ayah kita selesai kapan ya, Sasuke?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba.

"Aku tak tahu. Memang kenapa?"

Ino geleng-geleng. "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya penasaran. Kalau urusan perusahaan selesai artinya kau sudah selesai bekerja. Lalu, siapa yang akan mengurusku?"

Kali ini, Sasuke berhasil dibuat berseringai. Ino benar-benar bertingkah seperti anak-anak. Wajahnya yang merajuk tampak begitu polos.

"Kheh! Jangan dipikirkan. Mungkin masih lama."

"Hihi. Syukurlah."

Sunyi sempat mengisi di ruangan itu, hingga lagi-lagi Ino yang angkat bicara, "Sasuke, ayo jalan-jalan!"

"Lagi?"

Ino mengangguk semangat. "Um."

Tak ingin menolak dan tak bisa menolak, Sasuke mematikan siaran tv dan berdiri. Diikuti Ino yang berdiri. Toh, ia juga bosan di rumah terus.

"Eit! Tapi, dandani aku lagi, dong."

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia tak percaya akan melakukan ini lagi. Bukannya ia tak mau melakukannya, namun ketika wajah Ino begitu dekat dengannya, jantungnya terasa berdegup kencang. Dan perasaan aneh itu juga selalu datang.

"Baiklah."

Dan gadis itu kegirangan lalu mencari alat rias yang disimpannya di kamarnya sendiri.

Sasuke menyentuh dadanya, tepat dimana detak jantungnya terasa. Dan ia bisa mendengarnya begitu jelas bahkan sebelum Ino benar-benar ada di depannya. Entah bagaimana nanti bila ia tak bisa menahan perasaannya.

**%Blind%**

Burung berkicau mengisi hari. Hembusan angin hangat mengalir, pohon-pohon rindang nan hijau serta langit biru tanpa mendung menambah lengkap indahnya hari ini. Sasuke rasa ini akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan. Firasatnya berkata seperti itu.

"Kita akan kemana hari ini?" tanya Ino.

"Memang kau ingin kemana?"

Ino tampak berpikir sebentar. "Kita jalan-jalan ke tempat yang sejuk dan segar, tidak bising. Apa ada tempat seperti itu di sekitar sini?"

"Ada. Di bukit."

"Baiklah. Kita berangkat ke sana," pekik Ino gembira.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, mereka sudah berjalan mendaki bukit. Ino terus menggumamkan lagu yang entah apa itu, Sasuke pun tak ambil pusing akan melakukan apa. Suasana sekitar sudah cukup membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Tiba-tiba, dari belakang, Ino merasa seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Gadis itu terlonjak kaget.

"Ino, ini aku."

Nara Shikamaru berputar dan berdiri di depan Ino, sukses menimbulkan perang death-glare tanpa aba-aba antara dia dan Sasuke.

"Shika? Kau itu?"

"Hn. Sedang apa di sini?"

Semburat merah itu kembali muncul di kedua pipi Ino. Salah satu alasannya mengajak keluar Sasuke adalah untuk ini juga, mungkin saja ia bisa bertemu pemuda Nara itu. "Jalan-jalan. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku sedang lari dari seseorang," katanya sambil memutus death-glare Sasuke. Matanya kini menatap sekitar dan tampak gelisah.

"Siapa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ino berubah khawatir. Tangannya refleks melepas genggaman Sasuke dan beralih pada Shikamaru di depannya.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Orang itu merepotkan dan aku harus lari sebelum ia―"

"SHIKAMARU!" Saat itulah Sasuke bisa tertawa sinis. Wajah Shikamaru tak ada bedanya dengan orang yang terburu-buru dan baterai ponselnya tengah habis. Saat ia menatap Ino, gadis itu menunjukkan kebingungannya.

Satu orang perempuan dan satu orang laki-laki membawa tas berpakaian kasual datang mendekati mereka. Perempuan itu tampak dewasa dan berambut pirang dikucir empat, sementara pemuda di sampingnya berambut hitam dan memakai jaket. Anehnya, ada banyak tato di wajahnya. Ino sempat tegang ketika dua orang lain itu mendekat.

"Aku tertangkap," gumam Shikamaru yang hampir tak terdengar siapapun.

"Shikamaru, apa maksudmu kabur begitu saja? Kita kan punya tugas kelompok," kata perempuan itu.

"Mendokusei na.."

"Mereka siapa, Shika?" tanya Ino.

"Mereka teman-temanku. Kami sedang dalam proyek kuliah kami. Temari dan Kankuro."

Tepat ketika nama perempuan itu disebut, Ino menegang. Matanya sedikit melebar demi didengarnya nama perempuan yang beberapa hari lalu sempat membuatnya takut. Dan kini ketakutan itu mulai kembali.

'Akhir-akhir ini gadis itu sering mengejar Shikamaru. Tidak heran, katanya dia menyukai Shikamaru. Mungkin, Shikamaru juga menyukainya.' Kata-kata Chouji hari Minggu lalu kembali masuk ke gendang telinganya. Hatinya pun menjadi gelisah. Digenggamnya tangan Shikamaru erat seolah tak ingin terlepas darinya.

"Shikamaru, baiklah, maafkan aku telah mengganggumu. Tapi, ini tugas. Kita harus segera menyelesaikannya." Gadis bernama Temari tadi mendekat ke arah Shikamaru, sebelah tangannya langsung mengait lengan Shikamaru yang bebas, menimbulkan desahan 'merepotkan' dari si empunya. Lagi-lagi pundak Ino menegang saat dirasakannya ada yang bergerak mendekati Shikamaru.

"Kalau kita kerjakan di rumahku, aku akan masakkan makanan enak untukmu."

"Hei, kalian! Berhenti bermesraannya. Aku di sini untuk mengerjakan proyek kita bukan untuk melihat ini." Pemuda bernama Kankuro itu membungkuk maaf pada Sasuke dan Ino atas kelakuan kakaknya itu yang sama sekali tak mendapat respon dari keduanya.

"Diamlah, Kankuro! Aku akan membuat Shikamaru jatuh cinta padaku." Bahkan Temari tak malu-malu mengatakan itu di depan dua orang lain di depannya.

Kala itu, Ino benar-benar merasa hatinya dihujam pisau. Menyayat dan menggores hati. Tangannya bergetar, nafasnya mulai tak teratur menahan emosi. Ino ingin lari dari sana. Mendengar semua kata-kata Temari hanya membuat hatinya memanas. Dan itu tak luput dari perhatian Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" panggilnya berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan suaranya agar tak bergetar. Tangannya melepas genggamannya dengan Shikamaru. "ayo pulang!"

Dengan sigap, pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu menarik bahu Ino dan bersiap membawanya pergi dari sana. "Kami pergi dulu."

Ia mengerti benar apa yang tengah terjadi, lantas ia menggenggam tangan Ino dan mengajaknya berjalan cepat jauh dari sana. Toh, itu juga yang diinginkan Ino. Sempat ia dengar Shikamaru yang berteriak memanggil Ino yang dipotong oleh suara Temari. Sasuke tak tahan lagi untuk memperhatikan gadis di sampingnya. Seketika ia tercekat. Gadis itu menangis, air mata jatuh di kedua belah pipinya, walaupun tak ada suara isak tangis yang dikeluarkan. Ino berusaha menahan goresan hatinya, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Merasa tak tahan dengan apa yang dilihatnya, ia pun menarik bahu gadis itu dan membawanya dalam pelukan. Ia tak bisa bicara apa-apa selain mengelus punggung gadis itu memberi kenyamanan yang dibutuhkan Ino. Ternyata firasatnya salah. Hari yang dikiranya menyenangkan ternyata berubah oleh orang yang sama yang sempat mengacaukan moodnya hari Minggu lalu.

Dan melihat Ino yang menangis ini, semakin ingin membawanya pergi jauh-jauh dari bukit itu.

"Aku ada di sini. Tenanglah." Ia melepas pelukannya dan menatap Ino yang sedikit tenang. Dihapusnya air mata dari pipi gadis itu dengan kedua jarinya. "Kita pulang, oke?"

Ino menggangguk sambil sesekali terisak walaupun tak ada suara yang keluar. Digenggamnya kembali sebelah tangan Ino dan mereka pun kembali berjalan.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Pikirannya mengarah pada pemuda Nara itu. Benaknya bertanya-tanya, apakah pemuda Nara itu menyadari tingkah aneh Ino?

Semoga saja tidak, karena ia tak ingin pemuda itu semakin mengganggu Ino. Untuk sementara ini, ia akan menahan Ino di rumah dan mungkin .. menghiburnya.

Perasaan aneh itu kembali muncul. Hatinya berdesir, bercampur antara senang dan sedih di saat bersamaan. Melihat Ino yang menangis, ia tak suka. Sasuke kembali menghela nafas. Mungkinkah apa yang dirasakannya ini ..

Tidak. Tak seharusnya ia memikirkan itu. Yang terpenting sekarang, bagaimana cara memenangkan hati Ino.

Berdalihkan 'tugas', Sasuke berusaha menyangkal apa yang dikatakan hatinya. Entah sampai kapan ia tahan dengan pemikiran seperti itu.

**%Blind%**

**TBC**

**Big Thanks for : Ageha Hanazawa, kaname, INO Innocentric, azzuradeva, syalalalalala, INOcent Cassiopeia, lastri nara, Lmlsn, zielavienaz96, Red Malfoy, L.A Lights, amay, xoxo, guest**

**Next Chap. in process.**

**Review**

**wa**

**naze?**


	3. You Can See Me

***Blind***

**Declaimer © Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto**

**Enjoy**

***Blind***

Perjalanan pulang hanya terisi kesunyian. Sesekali terdengar suara isak tangis Ino. Gadis itu pasti sangatlah terpukul. Bertahun-tahun jatuh dalam harapan tak pasti yang selalu diidamkannya, kini dengan satu kejadian saja semua terjawab. Sasuke tak tahu harus bicara apa untuk menghibur gadis yang baru beberapa hari lalu ia kenal. Alhasil, digenggamnya tangan mungil itu sekuat dan selembut mungkin, paling tidak, agar gadis itu tahu ada orang di sini yang masih ada untuknya.

Lima belas menit mereka berjalan dan kini mereka tengah berdiri di depan rumah Ino. Sasuke memasukkan kunci rumah itu dan membiarkan Ino masuk lebih dulu. Gadis itu tak menunggunya dan pergi begitu saja ke kamarnya. Begitu Sasuke mengikutinya, saat itu pintu kamar ditutup kasar.

Blam

Kakinya terhenti sejenak, menatap pintu tak bersalah yang jadi pelampiasan kemarahan Ino. Sudah pasti gadis itu tak hanya sakit hati, tapi sangat sakit hati. Sasuke yakin, di balik pintu itu, air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan Ino tumpah ruah dari matanya.

Kakinya kembali melangkah. Sejenak ia ragu, namun kemudian dibukanya pintu itu dan didapatinya Ino menangis di balik selimutnya. Bahunya bergetar dan tangisan terdengar jelas dari posisinya.

Ia menghela nafas. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini. Menghibur pun tadi sudah. Gadis itu lebih ingin sendiri daripada ditemani. Perlahan, ditutupnya kembali pintu itu dan ia berjalan ke arah berlawanan. Sebaiknya ia membuat bubur atau yang manis-manis untuk gadis itu. Berharap, paling tidak itu bisa meringankan hatinya.

***Blind***

Hari berganti. Ino masih mengurung diri di kamarnya. Makanan yang dibuatkannya untuk gadis itu hanya berkurang sedikit. Inoichi pun tak kalah khawati, hingga ia bertanya –setengah membentak– pada Sasuke. Dan Sasuke tak punya pilihan lain selain menceritakan kejadiannya. Inoichi langsung bungkam terkejut. Wajahnya menunjukkan kekhawatiran menatap pintu kamar putrinya. Tak ayal, Sasuke juga menemukan sirat kekecewaan di kedua manik mata itu. Kecewa karena setelah sekian lama ini ternyata ia tak mengerti putrinya sepenuhnya, perasaannya, juga bagaimana lika-liku hati yang dialami putri semata wajangnya itu. Lagi-lagi, Sasuke melihat orang tua itu tampak menyesali dirinya sendiri.

Sekarang, ia tengah menonton tv di ruang tengah. Ruangan itu tampak bersih karena barusaja dibersihkannya. Ruang tamu, dapur, dan kamarnya sendiri, semua tampak indah selesai dirapikannya. Ia menoleh ke samping. Gadis itu masih belum juga mau keluar dari kamarnya. Padahal ini sudah lewat dari jam sarapan pagi.

Ia menghela nafas. Apa seharusnya ia membawakan makanan untuknya?

Baru saja ia mau beranjak ke dapur, suara pintu terdengar dibuka.

Cklek

Di sana, di ambang pintu, berdiri Ino yang tampak kusut dan rambutnya mencuat kemana-mana. Wajahnya pun tak terlihat lebih baik. Patah hatinya benar-benar berhasil merubahnya menjadi perempuan yang hampir lupa diri.

"Sasuke, aku lapar." Itulah kalimat pertama juga kalimat perintah pertama yang ditujukan padanya hari itu. Sasuke hanya menggumamkan kata andalannya, memastikan Ino bisa mendengarnya, sebelum beranjak ke dapur mengerjakan perintah sang majikan.

Hanya menyiapkan omurice dan lauk-pauk sebagai tambahan, ia kembali ke ruang tengah. Tak lupa, di nampannya juga ada susu sebagai minumannya.

Namun, begitu kakinya menginjak karpet ruang tengah itu, sosok pirang majikannya tak ada. Pintu kamar itu masih terbuka. Apa mungkin, Ino kembali ke kamarnya?

Ia pun kembali mengambil langkah ke arah kamar itu. Mungkin saja, gadis itu ingin makan di kamarnya. Itu tak masalah bagi Sasuke.

Begitu ia sampai di kamar itu, lagi-lagi tak ada sosok orang yang dicarinya. Ia berubah khawatir. Dugaan pertama yang muncul di benaknya adalah jendela. Ditaruhnya nampan itu di atas salah satu rak kamar itu dan ia langsung melesat ke arah jendela yang terbuka.

Panik mulai menyerang benaknya. Jangan katakan Ino nekad melakukan hal bodoh karena patah hatinya?  
>Akan timbul masalah baru dan yang pasti ia juga ikut terseret ke dalamnya.<p>

Detik kemudian, ia bisa bernafas lega karena tak menemukan apapun di luar jendela itu. Walaupun rumah Yamanaka hanya terdiri dari satu lantai, tapi satu lantai itu cukup tinggi dari permukaan tanah. Sengaja dibuat seperti itu untuk menunjukkan kesan mewah, juga untuk mempersulit penyusup bila ingin masuk ke dalam kalau tak melalui pintu depan.

Pertanyaan selanjutnya, lalu dimana Ino sekarang?

Sasuke kembali melangkah ke ruang tengah. Dugaan pertamanya adalah lorong menuju kamar mandi. Baru setengah langkah di sana, ia bisa mendengar suara kran mengalir. Untuk kedua kalinya ia bisa bernafas lega hari itu.

"Ino! Makananmu kutaruh di kamar. Kau ingin makan dimana?" teriaknya pada sosok di balik pintu kamar mandi itu.

Dan bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya, Ino malah minta hal lain. "Aku ingin makan pizza," katanya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan omurice untukmu."

"AKU INGIN MAKAN PIZZA, POKOKNYA PIZZA." Jelas sekali terdengar nada kekeraskepalaan Ino dari dalam sana. Dan Sasuke tak bisa tak membuang nafas karena tingkah manja Ino. Pun begitu, tak ada rasa kesal sedikitpun karena ia mengerti perasaan gadis itu sekarang. Yah, mungkin sedikit kesal karena usahanya membuat omurice hanya berakhir sia-sia. Ia sudah makan, dan ia cukup kenyang kalau harus makan masakannya itu lagi.

"Baiklah." Terpaksa ia berbalik untuk melaksanakan tugasnya selanjutnya.

"KAU HARUS MEMBELINYA SENDIRI, SASUKE?"

Seketika itu ia berhenti dan berbalik menatap pintu kamar mandi dari ujung lorong itu. Ia terpaksa mendekat sekali lagi untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku bisa memesankannya untukmu," ujarnya tak suka ide harus keluar rumah padahal layanan pemesanan melalui telepon lebih cepat dan efisien.

"Tidak. Kau harus pergi membelinya sendiri." Lagi, Ino yang terlalu keras kepala.

Sejenak, Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam di sana. Menimang-nimang mana yang terbaik yang harus dilakukannya saat ini. Ia sudah sangat khawatir tadi karena tak menemukan gadis itu dimana-mana. Dan kalau ia pergi, ia takkan tahu apa yang akan Ino lakukan nantinya di rumah. Bisa saja gadis itu malah bunuh diri dengan pisau atau cara lain di saat ia tak bisa mencegah tindakan Ino. Kekhawatirannya membuatnya berpikiran macam-macam.

"Aku tidak bisa." Sasuke mengambil keputusannya.

Suara kran itu seketika menghilang. "Kau harus pergi," teriak Ino sekali lagi.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka menampilkan Ino di kaos putihnya dan celana jean selututnya. Handuknya membalut rambut pirang panjangnya. Pertanda gadis itu barusaja keramas.

"Kau harus pergi, ini perintah," katanya lagi.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia harus segera mengambil keputusan yang benar. Langkahnya mendekat ke arah Ino seiring gadis itu yang juga semakin mendongak karena dirasanya ada yang bergerak ke arahnya.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh selagi aku pergi."

Ino menaikkan sebelah alis bingung. "Hal bodoh? Hal bodoh apa?"

"Hal bodoh.. kau tahu, yang membahayakan dirimu sendiri."

Ino semakin mengerutkan alis. Tampak ia sangat kebingungan dengan kalimat Sasuke. "Aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh itu. Untuk apa aku melakukannya?"

Dan Sasuke hanya bisa bersyukur atas kepolosan Ino. Jelas sekali gadis itu tak punya ide melakukan hal brutal barusan. Mungkin kebutaan Ino memang membawa manfaat. Bisa saja Ino tak pernah lihat cerita tv yang sering menampilkan sosok-sosok yang mengakhiri hidupnya dengan bunuh diri karena keputusasaan atau karena hal-hal yang memicu lainnya.

"Baiklah, tapi jaga diri baik-baik di rumah. Aku takkan lama. Pastikan kau ada di rumah saat aku kembali. Kalau ingin makan, ada susu dan omurice di kamarmu." Dengan pesan singkat seperti itu, ia segera beranjak dari sana, membiarkan gadis itu mengikutinya di belakangnya. Gumaman singkat bisa didengarnya dari Ino.

Tak membuang-buang waktu, ia segera keluar rumah dan mengunci pintunya. Tangannya sudah lebih dulu mengambil ponsel untuk memesan pizza dari salah satu restoran terdekat di sana. Jadi, begitu nanti ia sampai di tempat itu ia tak perlu menunggu pizza lebih lama lagi. Yang pasti, ia bisa pulang lebih cepat dan kembali mengawasi Ino.

***Blind***

Di dalam rumah, tepat setelah ia memastikan Sasuke sudah tak ada lagi di sana, ia menyalakan tv. Pertama, dipencetnya channel nomor satu, agar pencariannya nanti mudah. Ia sengaja membuat ayahnya mensetting saluran tv-nya agar ia mudah mencari apa yang diinginkan karena ia hafal semua saluran tv-nya.

Perlahan, ia memencet tombol untuk memindah ke saluran selanjutnya. Telinganya ia tajamkan. Berhati-hati, hingga akhirnya ia sampai ke saluran yang dia cari. Begitu tahu, bahwa acara di saluran tersebut baru saja mulai, ia langsung menekan tombol rekam agar sewaktu-waktu ia bisa memainkan ulang acara yang baru saja akan main.

Terimakasih pada sang ayah yang membuat semuanya tampak mudah.

Selagi tv-nya merekam, ia juga memperhatikan baik-baik apa yang dijelaskan di dalamnya. Volume tv-nya ia tambah lalu ia berjalan ke arah dapur. Dari dapur ia masih dengan jelas mendengar apa yang dikatakan benda elektronik di ruang tengahnya itu. Dan satu lagi keberuntungan, berkat kebutaannya tersebut, memori otaknya jadi lebih terlatih, ia pun mudah menghafalkan apa yang baru saja diberitahukan padanya.

Ini akan menjadi pengalaman tersendiri bagi Ino. Oleh karenanya, sebisa mungkin Sasuke tidak tahu dan tidak boleh tahu. Itu juga mengapa ia meminta pemuda itu untuk pergi dari rumah untuk sementara waktu.

Setelah memastikan apa yang dibutuhkannya ada di dapur, walau tidak semuanya, lantas ia kembali ke ruang tengah. Tangannya meraba-raba daerah sekitar tv dimana ada telepon rumah di sana. Dengan hanya memencet nomor satu dan dua tombol lain, teleponnya otomatis sudah tersambung ke seseorang.

Tuut tuut

'Halo, Hime?'

"Ayah, saat ini Sasuke sedang keluar, katakan padanya untuk belanja beberapa bahan. Jangan katakan kalau ini perintah dariku, ya?" Ino langsung bicara ke intinya.

'Memang ada apa di sana? Kau mau Ayah bilang apa ke dia?'

Cukup dengan itu saja, ayahnya mengerti maksudnya. Sekali Ino tak ingin ada yang tahu, gadis itu takkan membiarkan orang lain tahu. Dan hal itu berujung pada kejutan yang biasanya membuat Inoichi bangga. Pun, tak jarang ia juga sedikit khawatir bila putri kecilnya itu berlebihan atau memaksakan diri.

Ino berpikir sejenak. "Aku ingin.."

***Blind***

Sasuke pulang dengan langkah terburu-buru. Ia tak mengira kalau Inoichi harus meneleponnya untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan. Padahal kalau dipikir, bahan di dapur masih cukup untuk hari ini dan esok. Ia tahu karena ia juga memasak untuk keluarga Ino di sore hari. Terimakasih pada kakaknya yang tak mau mengambil alih perusahaan dan malah membuat bisnis restoran sendiri atas nama Akatsuki bersama kawan-kawannya. Alhasil, ia selalu menjadi kelinci percobaan mereka. Itulah mengapa ia menaruh benci –ehem, sedikit benci– pada kakaknya itu. Namun, dari situ pulalah, ia belajar masak.

Dan tindakan Inoichi bukannya membuatnya senang karena semakin bisa dipercaya namun justru membuatnya semakin khawatir. Siapa lagi kalau bukan khawatir pada Ino. Ia sudah sangat takut kalau sesuatu terjadi pada gadis itu karena ia berlama-lama keluar rumah. Beruntung, supermarket tempatnya belanja tidak terlalu ramai, jadi ia tak perlu antri.

Sampailah ia di depan rumah yang sudah menjadi persinggahan sementaranya beberapa hari ini. Dijatuhkannya belanjaannya dan dengan terburu-buru memasukkan lubang kunci pintunya.

Cklek

Tanpa membuang waktu, disambarnya plastik-plastik belanjaannya dan ia berlari ke ruang tengah.

"I–"

Panggilannya terpotong saat matanya menangkap sosok yang tertidur pulas di sofa ruang tengah. Saat itu pulalah ia jatuh tertuduk seketika. Lega jelas tampak di wajahnya. Nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal tak dipedulikannya karena kenyataan bahwa gadis itu masih baik-baik saja sudah sangat meringankan hatinya.

Detik berikutnya, ia berdiri dan langsung menuju dapur. Meletakkan barang belanjaannya ke kulkas, lalu mengambil kotak berisi pizza yang dipesan gadis itu tadi. Ia kembali ke ruang tengah dan berjongkok tepat di depan wajah gadis itu. Digoyangkannya bahu mungil itu serta memanggil namanya agar ia segera bangun.

"Bangunlah, aku membawa pizzamu," katanya.

Mata aquamarine itu perlahan terbuka menampilkan indahnya manik biru seindah langit pagi tanpa awan. Sesekali gadis itu mengusap-usap matanya.

"Apa?" suaranya pun terdengar parau.

"Pizzamu. Segeralah makan sebelum dingin." Sasuke berdiri seiring Ino yang juga kembali ke posisi duduknya. Pemuda itu meletakkan kotak pizza di pangkuan Ino kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Ino.

"Mengambil minumanmu."

Tak lama kemudian, pemuda itu sudah kembali ada di sampingnya dengan nampan berisi makanan yang diambilnya dari kamar Ino. "Kau mau aku menghangatkan susunya?" tanyanya.

Ino hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Mulutnya terlalu banyak isi sekedar untuk menjawab.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian apa yang dilihat Sasuke di depannya adalah hal yang cukup membuatnya mengerutkan alis heran. Satu kotak pizza habis di perut Yamanaka Ino seorang diri. Susu gadis itu juga habis tak tersisa. Ia sendiri tak heran kalau Ino memang sangat kelaparan karena sedari kemarin gadis itu hanya makan sedikit. Tapi, satu kotak penuh pizza? Tubuh kecil itu ternyata bisa memuat lebih banyak dari yang diduga Sasuke.

"Hoahm.. Makan banyak membuatku mengantuk."

"Kau baru tidur, kau mau tidur lagi, huh?"

Ino merengut. "Memang apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan?"

Sasuke hanya diam sambil mengamati dengan teliti mimik wajah Ino. Matanya tampak kembali seperti semula. Tak ada sirat kesedihan akibat kejadian kemarin. Mata itu tetap tak bercahaya namun tak kosong seperti kemarin. Ia pun jadi bertanya-tanya. Mungkinkah ini Ino yang sesungguhnya? Atau hanya berpura-pura? Karena, dilihat dari bagaimana gadis itu menangis dan mengurung diri semalaman, membuatnya tak yakin kalau Ino benar-benar sudah move on.

"Sasuke, bacakan aku cerita dong," pinta Ino. Tangannya sudah menunjuk posisi kamarnya dimana ada sebuah rak berisi buku-buku yang Sasuke tahu hanya berisi buku cerita.

"Kau ingin cerita apa?" tanya Sasuke sebelum memilih, takut-takut kalau ia salah memilih nanti.

"Apapun deh. Cari yang lucu-lucu, ya?"

Dan Sasuke pun beranjak pergi dari sana, menjalankan tugas sang majikan selanjutnya.

***Blind***

Tujuh menit ia membaca dan ia tak mendapati satu komentar pun dari Ino. Gadis itu tetap diam, seolah benar-benar konsentrasi dengannya. Namun, ia tahu Ino justru menerawang jauh di saat ia konsentrasi membuat cerita itu lebih hidup. Matanya meredup dan tampak kosong. Sasuke hanya merasa ia benar walaupun tak melihat ekspresi langsung gadis yang tengah bersandar pada pundaknya itu.

Sasuke kembali membacakan ceritanya untuk beberapa baris. Namun, rasa penasaran dengan diamnya Ino membuatnya berhenti dan menatap gadis di sampingnya.

Sesaat matanya sempat terbelalak. Di sampingnya, bukan Ino yang tampak bersedih, namun sosok tenang Ino yang justru tertidur dengan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Tenang, tampak tanpa beban sama sekali. Hampir sepuluh detik Sasuke terdiam dan ia tersadar kalau ia barusaja menatap bibir itu tanpa kedip sedari tadi. Dialihkannya wajahnya cepat demi menutupi pipinya yang mulai merona walaupun takkan ada yang melihatnya saat itu. Dan wajahnya bertambah merona ketika teringat apa yang sempat ia pikirkan saat menatap lekat bibir itu.

'Seperti apa rasa bibir itu sebenarnya?'

TING TONG

Terkesiap, Sasuke bangun dari posisi duduknya, membuat Ino otomatis terbangun dari tindakan tiba-tiba barusan.

"A-ada apa?" tanyanya.

Sasuke hanya diam sambil menatap arah pintu depan yang menjadi objek utama yang membuatnya terkejut tadi. Dan siapa subjek utama di baliknya?  
>Jam belum menunjukkan sore hari. Butuh beberapa jam lagi bagi Yamanaka Inoichi untuk pulang. Lalu siapa?<p>

"Tampaknya ada tamu." Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya dan menuju ruang tamu. Dibukanya pintu itu dan wajah-wajah yang tak diduganya akan ia temui untuk beberapa waktu ke depan justru tengah berdiri di sana sambil menampakkan cengiran mereka. Ada yang hanya tersenyum biasa, namun ada juga yang tersenyum malu-malu.

"TEME! Kami menemukanmu," teriak orang paling depan di antara kelompok itu, juga orang yang terdekat di depan Sasuke. Beruntung, Sasuke sudah hafal sifat pemuda itu membuatnya sudah menutup telinga bahkan sebelum pemuda itu berteriak.

"Enyahlah!"

Seketika orang-orang yang sempat dikiranya tamu itu sweatdrop. Sungguh, bukan kesan pertama yang baik setelah beberapa hari, hampir dua minggu ini mereka tidak bertemu. Toh, sebenarnya Sasuke tak punya keinginan sedikitpun untuk bertemu kelompok itu.

"Sasuke-kun, kami datang untuk mengajakmu main kok. Beberapa hari tidak ada kau di kampus terasa kurang pas," sahut perempuan berambut pink yang berdiri di belakang Naruto.

"Iya Sasuke, dimana semangat masa mudamu?" sahut satu lagi pemuda berambut hitam selaku pacar perempuan barusan.

"K-kami cukup m-merasa kurang dengan k-ketidakhadiranmu." Hinata, perempuan pemalu dari keluarga Hyuuga tak mau kalah membujuk pemuda Uchiha itu. Sementara seseorang di sampingnya, laki-laki berambut panjang, Sasuke tahu pasti kalau ia datang karena adiknya itu. Dan adiknya datang karena permintaan Sakura. Terakhir, Sakura datang karena dorongan Lee dan Naruto.

Sampai sekarang pun, Sasuke tak percaya kalau mereka ini adalah teman-temannya. Kalau dengan Neji, ia tak masalah, pemuda itu cukup tidak berisik untuk berada di sekitarnya.

Tanpa berkata lebih, Sasuke menutup pintu itu kembali, meninggalkan wajah-wajah kebingungan di baliknya. Ia terdiam sejenak. Dihitungnya waktu hingga satu menit ke depan, kemudian dibukanya kembali pintu itu. Wajahnya tak berubah bagus ketika masih mendapati wajah-wajah itu di sana tak bergerak sama sekali.

"Ayo berangkat, Teme!"

"Ck."

Sasuke mendecih sekilas dan ditutupnya kembali pintu itu. Ia tak punya mood untuk bersama mereka terutama si berisik Dobe. Ia lebih suka bermalas-malasan di rumah atau tidur-tiduran demi membuang waktu. Kheh! Sekarang ia mulai tampak seperti pemuda Nara pemalas itu.

Mengingat nama yang tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya itu, membuatnya beranjak langsung menuju ruang tengah melihat keadaan Ino.

"Siapa? Teman-temanmu? Mereka berisik sekali," kata Ino. Wajah polosnya berubah kesal karena tidurnya terganggu.

"Iya."

"Kenapa mereka di sini? Kenapa tidak disuruh masuk?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Sejauh pendengarannya, ia hanya mendengar pintu yang ditutup serta ruang di sekitarnya yang sunyi seperti biasa. Itu artinya, tamunya masih ada di luar.

"Mereka berisik. Kau takkan suka kalau mereka masuk."

"Tak apa. Suruh saja mereka masuk."

Idenya untuk terjatuh dalam ketenangan bersama Ino perlahan-lahan lenyap ketika dilihatnya mata gadis itu mulai tampak berbinar-binar. Ia membuang nafas lalu berbalik menuju pintu. Ia yakin, orang-orang itu masih ada di sana, berdiri tanpa ada niatan pergi sebelum Sasuke berpidato sarkatis agar mereka tak lagi mengganggunya.

Begitu pintu terbuka, dugaanya seratus persen benar. Tak heran, dia Uchiha #uhuk..uhuk#.

"Kau sudah siap, Teme?" panggil –ralat– teriak lagi-lagi Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya memberi gestur untuk semuanya masuk. Sempat ada kebimbangan di wajah-wajah itu sebelum akhirnya mereka mengikuti perintah Sasuke begitu saja.

Pemandangan pertama yang mereka lihat adalah ruang tamu yang begitu rapi. Sofa-sofa soft cream tertata rapi membentuk lingkaran mengelilingi meja kaca di tengah-tengah. Tepat sebelum mereka melangkah lebih jauh mendekati sofa-sofa itu, mereka menangkap sosok lain yang juga menatap ke arah mereka.

Sasuke memang tak pernah menceritakan detail pekerjaan yang ditimpakan padanya yang membuatnya cuti kuliah sementara pada teman-temannya. Tak heran kalau wajah-wajah itu menunjukkan sirat kebingungan.

"Siapa dia, Teme?" tanya Naruto mewakili pertanyaan di benak-benak lain.

"Yamanaka Ino, seseorang yang harus kujaga," jawabnya dingin seperti biasa.

"Apa itu mereka, Sasuke?" wajar Ino bertanya seperti itu. Jaraknya lebih dari teritori indera keenamnya. Semua wajah di sana tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan barusan. Mulai terjadilah bisik-bisik antara kelimanya, kecuali Neji.

"Hn."

Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah Ino, lalu mendorongnya maju untuk ia perkenalkan pada mereka. Toh, seberapa besar ia tak mau melakukannya, gadis itu akan memaksanya nanti.

"Mereka ada di depanmu," kata Sasuke yang bisa didengar semua yang ada di sana. Ino mengangguk mengerti lalu ber-ojigi sekilas.

"Halo, aku Yamanaka Ino. Yoroshiku ne~."

Wajahnya manis membentuk senyuman, membuat semua yang ada di depannya salah tingkah lalu balas memperkenalkan diri.

Dan terbentuklah pertemanan baru untuk Ino. Awalnya Ino takut, namun begitu mengingat mereka adalah teman Sasuke, ketakutannya hilang seketika. Ia rasa ia bisa mempercayai mereka sebagai mana ia mempercayai Sasuke.

Kini semua tahu pekerjaan Sasuke. Dari kesemuanya, hanya Neji yang memberinya delikan tajam. Yah, mungkin karena ia tak menyangka seorang Uchiha melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini. Sementara yang lain tampak enjoy saja dengan kehadiran Ino. Bahkan, Sakura dan Hinata sudah mendekati Ino dan sesering mungkin memuji gadis itu walaupun mereka tahu kondisinya 'berbeda' dari mereka.

"Kalian datang untuk bertemu Sasuke, kan? Ada urusan apa?" tanya Ino. Sasuke bersyukur dalam hatinya. Akhirnya to the point dan ia harap Ino menjawab 'tidak' untuk permintaan mereka nanti. Dengan begitu, ia tak perlu keluar bersama mereka kemanapun itu.

"Hehe.. Itu.." Naruto memulai. Tangannya menggaruk lehernya tampak sedikit ragu menyampaikan maksudnya yang berarti meminjam pelayan gadis itu untuk kesenangan mereka. "Kami sudah lama tak main bersama Teme, jadi kami ingin mengajaknya bermain satu hari ini."

Tampak Ino yang sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

"Tapi, kalau tak boleh tak apa. Kami mengerti kok." Semua yang di sana mengangguk, pun tak bisa dilihat gadis pirang itu.

Sunyi sempat mengisi, tampak digunakan Ino untuk berpikir. "Tidak apa. Bawa saja dia."

Sret

Respon pertama yang didapat Ino bukannya pekikan senang teman-teman Sasuke melainkan justru dari pemuda yang menjadi objek pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa? Kau membiarkanku bersama mereka? Bagaimana kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke tampak jelas tak terima.

Ino hanya nyengir. Ia hanya menatap depannya karena tak tahu posisi Sasuke yang berdiri agak jauh darinya dan teman-temannya. "Tidak apa. Kau juga butuh refreshing, Sasuke. Aku sudah pernah tinggal di rumah sendiri, jadi tak apa. Sana! Pergi sama teman-temanmu."

"Ino-chan juga bisa ikut kok." Sakura mengusulkan.

"Tidak. Kalau aku ikut, Sasuke jadi harus menjagaku. Dia takkan bersenang-senang nantinya." Itulah jawaban final Ino.

Dan di sinilah Sasuke sekarang, di depan rumah Yamanaka Ino, menatap rumah gadis itu yang barusaja ia kunci seperti biasa. Ia benar-benar tak suka keputusan Ino, membuat gadis itu semakin jengah dengan perlawanannya. Akhirnya, sebagai penutup perdebatan mereka, Ino mengucapkan kalimat ajaibnya. 'Ini perintah.'

Tangannya kembali ditarik Naruto menjauh dari rumah itu. Tampak sekali pemuda itu yang paling semangat. Lee tak kalah heboh dengan tingkah Naruto. Sasuke menghela nafas, ia tak percaya harus berjalan bersama mereka lagi. Bukan sesuatu yang direncanakannya selama ia mengambil cuti kuliah.

***Blind***

Ino semakin tersenyum lebar mendapati pintu depan rumahnya yang dikunci. Sasuke berhasil pergi, sekarang ia bisa melakukan apa yang sedari tadi ingin dilakukannya. Sekelebat ingatan sore hari kemarin tiba-tiba mengalir di benaknya. Wajah semangatnya berubah sendu. Kejadian itu juga sebagai alasan ia bertindak nekad setelah ini.

Ino beranjak ke ruang tengah dan menyalakan tv, memutar ulang rekamannya tadi pagi lalu berjalan dapur. Tangannya meraba dinding tepat di sebelah pintu. Sebuah apron ditemukannya yang langsung ia kenakan. Ia beranjak ke kulkas. Tangannya meraba-raba mencari tofu, sesekali ia mencium bau benda yang didapatnya untuk memastikan benda apa itu.

Telinganya terus terfokus pada apa yang dikatakan tv itu, sementara tangannya masih meraba-raba benda-benda di sekitarnya. Memasak, sementara ia tak bisa melihat tentu saja takkan mudah. Terutama di saat ia harus menggunakan pisau atau menyalakan kompor, ia harus ekstra hati-hati. Kali ini, ia akan membuat sup miso, masakan yang cukup mudah untuk dibuat.

'Kalau kita kerjakan di rumahku, aku akan masakkan makan enak untukmu.' Ingatan itu kembali merasukinya. Tangannya yang tengah memotong tofu itu seketika berhenti. Genggamannya bergetar dan kalau saja ia tak sadarkan diri dimana letak tangan kirinya, mungkin ia sudah memotongnya bersamaan tofu tadi. Nafas Ino naik turun seiring matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Gerakan yang penuh kehati-hatian tadi berubah lebih kasar.

"Kau pikir hanya kau saja –hiks– yang bisa memasak. Aku –hiks– juga bisa."

Dan Ino semakin melampiaskan kemarahannya di dapur itu seiring cemburu yang semakin membuncah.

***Blind***

"Aku harus kembali," kata Sasuke tepat sebelum ia dan kelompoknya sampai di gerbang Paradise Purple tempat mereka akan hang-out bersama nanti. Semua yang di sana berbalik dan menatapnya heran.

"Kau mau pulang? Tapi kita bahkan belum mencobanya, Teme," bujuk Naruto sekali lagi tak menyadari getir kekhawatiran di suara pemuda itu.

"Aku harus kembali." Mengindahkan bagaimana reaksi kecewa mereka, ia berbalik dan berlari dari sana. Entah apa yang merasukinya tapi benaknya tak lepas dari gadis pirang majikannya itu. Walaupun kepergiannya dengan teman-temannya adalah perintah sekalipun, perintah itu tak membuatnya tenang sama sekali.

Ia terus saja berlari hingga sampailah ia di depan pintu rumah Yamanaka itu. Sama seperti sebelumnya, ia terburu-buru memasukkan kuncinya dan membuka pintu kasar. Beruntung, ia tak membanting pintu itu saat membukanya.

"Ino?" gumamnya seraya berlari menuju ruang tengah.

Brak

Sasuke sempat terkesiap. Suara itu berasal dari dapur dan tak berpikir panjang lagi, ia melesat ke dapur.

Di sana, tepat di tengah-tengah dapur sosok gadis itu yang tampak terkejut dengan sebuah baskom aluminium dan isi beberapa potongan tofu kecil-kecil terlempar ke lantai. Gadis itu sendiri tampak syok dan langsung saja mendekati kekacauan itu dengan meraba-raba berusaha membersihkannya.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu, Sasuke patutnya marah, namun pandangannya justru melembut prihatin.

Ia berjalan mendekat dan membantu Ino memasukkan tofu-tofu itu ke dalam baskom. Dapat dilihatnya Ino yang sempat terdiam kaget merasakan kehadirannya, tapi hanya diam kemudian kembali mengambili tofu-tofu yang masih berserakan di lantai.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?" tanya Sasuke. Pun begitu tak ada sirat kemarahan dalam suaranya. Hanya penasaran dan heran.

"Aku .. hanya ingin memasak." Ino menjawab tak kalah lirih.

"Aku bisa mengajarimu."

Sasuke membantu Ino berdiri tepat setelah semua tofu yang berserakan di lantai tampak bersih. Tampak Ino yang hanya menunduk sambil mendekap erat baskom itu, seolah ia memang benar-benar ingin melakukan kegiatan yang bagi gadis itu membahayakan sendiri.

Perlahan, Sasuke menarik baskom itu dari tangannya. Awalnya Ino bersikeras mempertahankan baskom itu, namun akhirnya ia menyerah. Sasuke membuang isi baskom itu ke ranjang sampah yang ada di sana dan meletakkan baskomnya di wastafel cucian.

"Kau ingin membuat apa?" tanyanya sambil membersihkan tangannya sebelum memasak.

"Sup Miso."

Sasuke menghela nafas. Kini ia mengerti mengapa gadis itu setuju ditinggal sendiri di rumah. Dia ingin membuktikan bahwa ia bisa melakukannya sendiri walaupun keadaannya seperti itu. Pun Sasuke merasa bangga, tapi tetap saja ia khawatir.

Ino adalah tanggung-jawabnya. Kalau gadis itu terluka, itu juga akan menjadi masalahnya.

Ia berjalan mendekat dan mengambil posisi di belakang gadis itu.

Bau shampo yang dipakai gadis itu tadi pagi seketika mengisi indera penciumannya, membuatnya sejenak merasa mabuk. Harum. Campuran mawar dan stroberi. Ia tak tahu kalau dua bau itu bisa dijadikan satu menjadi bau sewangi ini.

"Sasuke?"

Tersentak, ia menjauhkan diri dari kepala Ino –walaupun sulit dilakukan karena posisinya yang takkan lepas dari gadis itu sepanjang mereka memasak nanti–.

"Kita mulai masaknya. Kau ingin di atas tanganku atau dibawah tanganku?" tanyanya tepat di telinga Ino.

"Di bawah tanganmu," jawab Ino pasti. Ia pasti sungguh-sunggu ingin memasak, pikir Sasuke berseringai.

Detik berikutnya tangan Ino sudah berada di bawah tangan Sasuke. Tangannya sendiri hanya bertugas menuntun gerak Ino dan menjaganya sebisa mungkin menghindari bahaya. Sesekali ia hanya memerintah agar tidak selalu dia yang membuat inisiatif dengan tangannya. Kecuali yang berhubungan dengan benda tajam atau api. Ia akan mengambil alih tugas itu dan membiarkan tangan Ino berada di atas tangannya.

***Blind***

"Kau berhasil," puji Sasuke begitu melihat wajah sumringah Ino. Gadis itu tengah mencicipi hasil kerja mereka di ruang tengah bersama.

"Enak. Kau juga mencobanya!" pekik Ino kegirangan.

"Kheh! Harusnya kau katakan sejak awal kalau ingin belajar memasak." Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut Ino. Tampak Ino yang tak suka perlakuan itu karena berarti merusak tatanan rambutnya, namun hanya merengut kesal dan kembali mengambil sesendok makannya.

Sasuke sengaja tak membuat mereka memasak banyak agar gadis itu bisa belajar lagi kalau mau. Tentu saja harus ada pendampingnya. Lagipula, masih ada waktu kalau mereka ingin masak lagi sebelum jam makan malam.

"Enak. Sungguh, aku suka."

Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah polos Ino. Entah gadis itu sudah bisa melupakan kejadian kemarin atau belum, paling tidak sudah bisa tertawa itu lebih baik.

Sasuke mengambil sendok dan mulai ikut mencicipi hasil karyanya. Ia patut memuji diri sendiri akan kerjanya kali ini. Enak, memang enak. Belum sempat Sasuke mencicipi untuk yang kedua kalinya, suara parau Ino tiba-tiba masuk ke gendang telinganya. Seketika membuatnya mematung.

"Apa perempuan itu bisa masak seperti ini? Atau lebih baik lagi?"

Sasuke mendongak. Matanya seketika menggambarkan refleksi Ino yang kembali tampak sendu. Sendok yang dipegang Ino, ia letakkan kembali dan ia menggeleng.

"Aku sudah kenyang." Ino mendorong nampan itu hati-hati menjauh darinya. Lantas ia berdiri dan duduk di sofa sambil memeluk salah satu bantal yang ada di sana.

Jadi .. itu yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Ino? Ingin menunjukkan diri bahwa ia bisa karena seorang perempuan lain bisa memasak hebat untuk merayu Shikamaru?

Cih! Sasuke mendecih tak percaya.

"Bawa makanan itu pergi, Sasuke." Sasuke hanya menggerutu sambil membawa nampan miso itu ke dapur. Tak disangkanya apa yang ia lakukan untuk gadis itu semua tetap berujung pada pemuda itu. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak marah entah pada siapa. Ck!

Ia kembali ke ruang tengah melihat Ino yang tak lagi memeluk bantal itu tapi masih duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

"Sasuke! Kemari!" Ino lagi-lagi memerintah dan lagi-lagi Sasuke tak bisa melawan. Ia mengambil duduk di samping gadis itu.

"Kemari maksudku." Sasuke mengerutkan alis melihat Ino yang menunjuk pangkuan di pahanya. "Letakkan kepalamu di sini."

Deg

Apa maksud Ino yang sebenarnya?, pikirnya. Pun tak dipungkiri pipinya yang mulai merona.

"Ayo, cepat!"

Terpaksa Sasuke menidurkan kepalanya di sana. Kepalanya otomatis menghadap langsung gadis di atasnya. Tubuhnya semakin terasa rileks ketika dirasakannya Ino mengelus kepalanya, membuat poni panjangnya keluar dari tempatnya dan onyx mata itu semakin jelas melihat pemandangan cantik di atasnya.

"Ibu selalu memintaku tiduran di pangkuannya seperti ini kalau aku lelah. Lalu, ibu yang mengelus kepalaku seperti ini juga. Setelah itu, aku justru tertidur dan lupa apapun yang sebelumnya kulakukan." Ino memulai cerita.

Kepalanya menunduk menyebabkan beberapa helai rambut bersentuhan lembut dengan kulit Sasuke. "Tapi ibu sudah tak ada, jadilah ayah yang melakukan ini untukku."

Tangan Sasuke terangkat dan menyelipkan rambut sebelah kanan Ino ke telinganya agar pandangannya semakin jelas melihat gadis bah dewi itu. "Apa .. kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya mengingat mood gadis itu yang berubah-ubah. Juga, pembicaraan gadis itu yang sering kemana-mana.

"Tentang yang tadi atau tentang orang tuaku?"

"Tentang yang tadi."

Ino tersenyum miris. Tangannya masih bekerja mengelus kepala Sasuke lembut. "Sampai sekarang aku masih ingat wajah ayah dan ibu. Juga.." Ino terdiam sejenak. "..Shikamaru."

Elusan tangan Ino berhenti. Sasuke masih diam sambil terus mengamati wajah di atasnya. "Setiap hari, sebisa mungkin aku tak melupakan bagaimana wajahnya. Wajahnya yang tampak selalu bosan, gayanya yang selalu ingin mengantuk, dan ekspresi tidurnya yang selalu tampak tenang. Aku.. tak ingin melupakan wajah itu sehari pun."

Ino masih tampak menerawang dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Namun, tak ada air mata yang mengalir sedikit pun. "Tapi, sejak minggu lalu, wajah itu sulit kuingat. Terlihat buram, aku tak bisa membentuknya," katanya, "Aku takut akan melupakannya. Lalu .. perempuan itu datang dan aku sama sekali tak ingat wajahnya."

Dan tangis yang ditahannya akhirnya pecah. "Shikamaru menghilang, dia memburam, hiks, dan tubuhnya pergi, hiks, menjauh dariku."

Setetes air mata jatuh di pipi Sasuke. Air mata yang menyimpan perasaan tersembunyi gadis itu akhirnya tumpah juga. Sasuke tak tahu apa ia harus merasa senang atau tidak. Senang karena diijinkan mendengar dan melihat saat gadis itu tampak benar-benar rapuh. Sedih karena hati gadis itu yang hancur berkeping-keping. Yang manapun itu, ia tak ingin Ino seperti ini.

"Aku tahu, aku tak bisa apa-apa. Aku tahu, aku hanya akan merepotkannya nanti kalau, hiks, kalau kami bersama. Aku .. memang tak berguna." Dan air mata gadis itu pecah seketika. Sasuke tak tahan, ia langsung duduk dan menarik kepala Ino untuk bersandar. Diusapnya punggung gadis itu berulang kali dan ia tak henti-hentinya menggumamkan kata penghibur gadis itu.

Matanya perlahan menutup seiring perasaannya yang mulai bisa mengerti apa yang dirasakan Ino. Tubuh Ino masih terus bergetar di pelukannya. Dan entah bagaimana gadis itu kalau saja ia tak pulang tadi.

"Tenang. Aku di sini."

***Blind***

Lima belas menit kemudian, Ino sudah mulai tenang. Dilepaskannya pelukan gadis itu dan jemarinya dengan sendirinya menghapus sisa air mata di pipi gadis itu.

"Hei, kau tampak jelek kalau menangis."

Detik berikutnya sebuah pukulan kecil mengenai bahunya.

"Aw!"

Pun begitu, Sasuke justru senang karena perlahan gadis itu sudah tersenyum seperti biasa. Ia kembali menidurkan kepalanya di pangkuan gadis itu. Matanya masih terpaku pada wajah Ino memastikan gadis itu takkan menangis lagi.

Dirasakannya tangan lentik Ino yang juga mulai bergerak seperti sebelumnya. Sasuke ikut tersenyum begitu Ino tersenyum. "Begini lebih baik, kau tahu?"

Sunyi sempat mengisi. Tak ada yang berani memecah kenyamanan yang tiba-tiba terbentuk.

"Sasuke." Ino menunduk, memastikan tepat Sasuke menatapnya walaupun ia tak tahu. "Sekarang .. aku menatap lurus wajahmu, tapi aku masih tak tahu," ucapnya lirih, "aku .. ingin bisa melihatmu. Apa aku bisa?"

Sejenak, Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam. Pandangannya tetap tak lepas dari Ino. Mata aquamarine itu kembali menunjukkan harapan walaupun hanya sedikit. Tapi, mata itu benar-benar tulus mengatakannya.

Senyum perlahan terbentuk di bibirnya. Tangannya kembali terangkat untuk menyelipkan surai pirang itu ke belakang telinga. Ia tak tahu jawaban pasti yang bisa diberikan untuk pertanyaan gadis itu. Walaupun begitu, ingin sekali ia berkata..

"Ya, kau bisa. Suatu hari nanti."

Dan tak ada hal yang lebih menyegarkan mata dan perasaannya selain senyum yang perlahan tumbuh di bibir gadis itu.

***Blind***

Special thanks for : **azzuradeva, Guest, lastri nara, SyalalaLala, Lmlsn, zielavienaz96, JelLyFisH, INOcent Cassiopeia, xoxo.**

Mumpung ada ruang nih, mau diskusi.. KATANYA NARUTO BAKAL SAMA HINATA? Lalu Sakura sama siapa? Jangan sampai sama Sasuke ya? Amin..  
>Baru buka fb ada yang sharing The Last Naruto bakal sama Hinata, tapi kalau dilihat dari cover movienya kok Naruto membelakangi Hinata ya?<br>Apakah artinya? Jeng jeng..

Ehem.. Buat para penggemar Sasuino, mari semua berdoa agar Sasu end sama Ino.. Kalau nggak gitu biar Sasu mati terus Ino sama Shika.. Kalau nggak gitu biar Sasu sama Shika mati, agar Ino sama Gaara..

Oke, tampaknya saya terlalu takut kalau Sasu ending Saku makanya jadi gini.. Soalnya episode terakhir naruto tinggal menghitung hari sih kan jadi deg-deg-an..

Ann buat polling nih, ntar Shikamaru maunya sama siapa? Temari? Atau ada usul lain?

Kalau aku suka Shion, dia Tsundere tapi aku lumayan milih dia daripada Temari. Walaupun dia nggak pernah sekalipun kontak sama Shika.

Ja,

Review

Wa

naze?


End file.
